INFINITE DOMINANCE
by LyraYeager
Summary: Infinite love, infinite passion, infinite dominance; Perhaps that was all it took to mend a abhorrent heart, to tame a wild spirit, to fix a shattered, infringed human being- taking Mikasa's pride, dignity- Her reputation, Her common sense. Who would have thought, that the 'Innocent' girl; would have dirty secrets? Such secrets, that leave her weak and powerless to Eren Jaeger.
1. A Time For A Change

_**A/N: The first half of this chapter is in Mikasa's point of view- I didn't want to put: MIKASA'S POV, because, for some reason, i just don't like doing that lol. (I'm a weirdo, ask my nonexistent friends) andddd the other half is in both ''Mr. Jaeger's'' point of view, and third person omniscient. Any thing other than this, just enjoy teh chapter (yes, teh) and comment if you like. ENJOY.**_

The dewy winter air bites my skin like a hungry pack of wolves. My breath hot and moist against the December winds-Contrasting against the tanned-brown bricks of the college building.

It's my first year at Trost university, my first time being at a college at all.

Iv'e heard of colleges, and things about them-facts about them...But iv'e never actually seen one in person, much less been inside one. At least...Not one this large, or wide.

I don't really mind school, or, I don't care for it. Yes, i want my education, but at the same time- I just wish that school, itself, didn't exist.

The red flowers seek out of their bushes, of greens and teals- And it looks beautiful, how the red intrigues alongside the leaves. It's funny...How two completely different colors can blend so well together.

How can two opposite things... Be so damn similar? I know the thing about the magnets and how opposite poles could attract to one-another, but i find it so strange that...things like this, exist.

As i'm walking forward, i'm examining my instances, my surroundings. The steel, gray-sliver train struts across the streets behind me, taking loud clangs and ringing bells right along with it.

The loud cries the train makes runs across to it's destination-not looking back for anything, anything at all. Not even a simple glance.

Two teenage girl and boys listen to something on their headphones- I'm assuming it's music, only from the way they sway flabbily, rocking and stomping feet, padding against the cold, bloodless trod of snow patched.

The female on the right side of the male, has long chestnut brown hair; tied into a neat, bold ponytail, with two bangs pushed out on either side. her attire consisted of; a navy blue skirt, with ankle length white socks- which blended within the snow, a short sleeved peach colored uniform shirt and a navy blue sweater matching with her uniform skirt, and some dark black gloves.

The male on the left side of the female, had a gray shaved one-guard, with lemon-brown colored eyes, a long sleeved peach colored uniform shirt, and shin length black khakis. also, some low-toe shoes, that resembles L.L sheepskin.

I feel like...I've seen those two people before...

No, it's just me. i haven't seen those people ever before in my...Life.

I look over some ways away from me, to see a bunch of buff guys and tall girls just hanging around the entrance near the school.

One of the guys' had some weird sort of haircut; peach-blonde colored hair, a long face...That resembled...something. A white Low-wrist length uniform shirt extends both his slender arms.

As for the others, i don't really care- it isn't any of my business, so, i'll stay out of it and ignore their appearances.

After observing and taking glances over items and so much people, i got to the school's entrance faster than expected.

From up close, i can see the crystal clear doors, and the dancing shadows- outputting itself from lingering college students.

From up close, i can hear the mindful murmurs of parents and teachers.

From up close, i can hear my heartbeat reverberate through the doors i lament on.

Being up close, being so close to a place i don't know what could harbor.

My fear of this gigantic building, filled with nothingness- But a bunch of useless teenagers who have yet to learn the viles of life, but still complain on their own individual notions.

No normal human being has seen what i seen. no mere emotion escapes me, seeps throughout me.

No one knows what it's like... To feel empty like this, broken like this. To have your own parents-

No. i won't think about that. Not now.

I open the crystal doors of the large building in front of me, enlightened to a smell of Castella, some Anmitsu fruits, and what seems like... Sweet milk-tea?

The deliciously tremendous aroma entices and fills my nostrils to the brink of my sanity- it smells so wonderful- all the Japanese sweets mixed into a limb, which counterattacks mankind's senses.

I hadn't even eaten any breakfast before i left my apartment this morning, and the delectable, mouthwatering smell of fruits, baked cake bread, and sweet drink, weren't exactly helping.

Not to mention the way the school's warm air sizzled me, thawing the frostbite daring to nibble on both my hands.

Even though the smell, and the air, all felt so natural to me, i know i shouldn't let it get to me-

I can't help but feel as if...Maybe, maybe just maybe, this won't be as hard as last year in highschool was.

i continue to walk forward, completely ignoring the delicate smell that inspired me to actually eat breakfast this morning, and heading straight to my first class.

I pulled out the small, thin beige piece of scratch paper that i had recently drawn my schedule on from online, out of the small patch on the side of my bag-

and proceeded to get to my own destination-

''Watch were your going, Idiot.''

I got up, quickly, from the hard polished floor, only to be met with a cold-faced blonde, with narrow icy blue eyes. A face... That seems...Familiar...

I've seen this girl before...-

''Holy shit. Is that you, Ackerman?'' the familiar blonde headed asked me, gasping out of surprise on my arrival.

Ackerman? How does she know my last-

Wait a minute... i know why i remember this icy face, and this light blonde hair.

''Annie?! Oh, my god...Annie!'' I say, a bit too loudly, causing other students and teachers to turn our way.

Normally, i wouldn't get too excited- But this was Annie. Annie Leonhardt.

''The only one around. It's nice to see you again, i thought you weren't all for the whole 'college thing'' She says, and asks and walks forward, gesturing for me to follow suite behind her.

No, i really wouldn't get too excited for anyone else. or, maybe even care. But again-

''Not really-But if i want to get into my dream job, then this is the path i must follow. Anyway, it's nice to see you, too.'' I explain, as i start to walk with her to-

''You and i have first course together, so we might as well walk together.'' Annie tells me, we strut to our first class and talk about what we wanted to be in life, more like, our dream jobs.

But again, This is Annie.

Annie Leonhardt- My very best friend.

''Mr. Jaeger, are you sure your okay with being an assistant, and not an official teacher? There are some spots available for you-''

''No thanks. I don't really think i'm all that ready to be something official, yet.'' Mr. Jaeger tells the principle in sitting in front of him, observing.

''Alright then. Your application is submitted, and you will start working in class 6-1 with an official teacher, named Levi Ackerman, who will guide you through your essences. He be your guidance.'' Principle Erwin Smith explains Mr. Jaeger, handing him the reports of his status.

''So basically, you mean, i'm going to be baby-sat while trying to work?'' Mr. Jaeger asks, taking both his hands off the table.

''Now, Mr. Jaeger, i wouldn't call it that-'' but his sentence cut short, as the harsh ravenette cut him off-

''Erwin. You want me to guide this insecure brat?'' The man: Levi Ackerman; spoke up, both hands folded across his chest, as he leans to against the door.

''Levi, i do believe for all those kids in your class, your going to need some assistance. Especially, if you want your little Mikasa to achieve proper learning techniques-'' Once more, Principle Erwin's sentence is put to shame, as the intimidating Levi continued on.-

'' _Erwin_. I can teach her by myself, i don't need a immature brat, to-''

''Levi! You already know what the borders are going to think-''

''Screw that. It doesn't matter-''

''Yes, it does, they will think that your giving her special attention, because your related!''

''Tch. why would i care what they think?'' Levi asks Erwin, not opening or flinching his eyes once to look up at any of them.

''You _will_ care, if it involves Mikasa. Now take Mr. Jaeger on to class, sothat he can get started.''

Erwin asks, then continues to sort through applications, as Levi Tchs again and walking away from the door where he stood.

Mr. Jaeger didn't really want to follow the older man in front of him, but he didn't want to piss him off anymore than he already did- so he just followed.

Some time later, they were almost to where they were supposed to be

And a awkward silence beamed the hall-

''So, uh...How long have you been...A teacher?'' Mr. Jaeger asks the harsh ravenette, as he ignores his question and doubles his speed.

''For some years.'' the ravenette explains, only after a few seconds of not answering.

''That's uh.. That's nice..So, about..Earlier, Who were you guys talking about?'' Jaeger asks the man, as yet again, he takes his sweet time to answer.

''Mikasa.'' is all he says, as they turn the corner of the hall-

''Mikasa? Who's that-''

''A 't get any ideas, champ.'' says Levi-

''Uh..Yes sir.'' Eren applies, not questioning him any more than he already has.

something tells him, that Levi wasn't up for too much questions. so he decides to keep his mouth shut- which is a real problem for him.

''Everyone, shush! Mr. Ackerman is coming!'' a cheery girl with long dandelion blonde hair and light blue eyes yells to the class, as they all start fanning around to their desks.

Mikasa and Annie sit next to each other, talking about old flames that were recently put out, when the name of ''Ackerman'' strut her attention-

''Good morning brats. Sit down, pay attention, so we can get this day over with already.'' the scary ravenette acquires out of boredom, to the group of ''brats'' awaiting.

''Who's that? he looks hot.'' says a girl with wood-peach colored short curly hair, pointing to the smiling german.

''Mikasa. You look bored, amuse yourself here.'' Annie tells Mikasa, smirking with a grin as well.

''This is Eren Jaeger, and this little shit will be helping me throughout a few classes- get used to it.'' Mr. Ackerman sighs, sitting down at his desk after writing ''Brats'' on the white board.

gasps fled the rooms, the way he cursed, but easily set aside for Eren to introduce himself.

''Well, there isn't really anything about me that's important, except that i really like Coffee jelly, and coffee...But my name is Eren Jaeger, and it's a pleasure to meet you all.'' Eren exclaims to the class, as all the females start clapping, and some of the guys root.

But Mikasa just stares blankly as Annie cheers beside her.

Eren takes a seat far beside Levi, as the desk itself is wide ranged.

just a minute later, the two are back standing up in front of the class, making statements Mikasa doesn't care about.

''Things are different now, things wont be the same- You are all in college, so don't expect this to be a cake walk-'' Mr. Ackerman states, as Eren continues the statement.

''In other words, It's time. A time for a change!'' Eren revolts, as the class starts cheering and clapping, standing up and rooting.

Perhaps it is time for something to change, maybe this year wont be the same as the last.

Well then. If there's a change. then Mikasa will gladly accept!


	2. No Day But Today

''Everyone, Quiet down now- Class is in session!'' Mr. Ackerman yells aloud to the class, banging his red Expo marker against the wooden desk right in front of him.

All the teens in the class quieted down immediately, scooting back away to sit at their desks'.

Mikasa didn't stand and cheer for the new ''teacher'', so there was no apparent reason for her to go back to her desk- she were already there.

After the people in the class all settled down, Mr. Ackerman had trotted back to the board to write out the schedule for today, which consisted of-

''Lunch at...ten forty five?!'' Disclaimed a nice, tall, shy teenage boy.

''Hush it, kid.'' Mr. Ackerman states, roughly putting the cap back onto the marker.

When the boy grumbled and took his seat, Mr. Ackerman picked up a stack of papers from his desk, that Mikasa never noticed was there, he began passing them around the class.

Making his way- trotting his way, rather out of boredom, passing out the unknown papers. Once he reached Mikasa's desk, he paused- taking in the features on her face.

Mikasa had grown since the last time Levi saw her- looked more mature. She had mid-back length black hair, beautiful dark purplish eyes, thick and pink glossy lips-

She had changed since the last time he saw her- She looked much more beautiful than before.

He knew that Mikasa wasn't his little girl anymore, that she wasn't the sweet little four year old he had grown accustomed to- She wasn't the same little girl he'd taken to the amusement parks, or the public library, or the swimming pool, or the-

Never mind. He couldn't think about the old, ancient times that had once been here- that had proven to be the golden days.

But those days are gone.

Mikasa is now a grown woman, with breasts and curves, with a life awaiting her- Her own dream job waiting at the doorstep for her.

He just stares, with low, sad eyes at the girl in front of him- whilst she looks away, towards the window. completely oblivious she is.

''Ahem.'' Mr. Jaeger ''coughs'' aloud, causing the ravenette Mr. Ackerman to turn his way with a glare, though the girl didn't even flinch one bit.

Mr. Ackerman decided to ignore it, turning back to the female-

''Mikasa, How have you been-''

''There are other people in this class that you can ask.''

Mr. Ackerman sighs, putting one hand under his chin.

''Yes, correct but I wanted to know how you've been.''

Everyone, including Mr. Jaeger, turned around to where the voices were coming from-

'' _Levi,-''_

''It's Mr. Ackerman''

''Mr. Ackerman, iv'e been great. Considering the fact that my parents have died-''

Sounds of surprise and fear run across the room, as now everyone listens to the conversation at hand

''Mikasa...-''

''If you would have just done your damn job and protected them in the first place, we wouldn't be _having_ this conversation.'' Mikasa explains, turning her face completely to the man in front of her, with bored, uninterested eyes.

If no one was surprised at first, there were no words to describe how shocked they were now.

All eyes on Mikasa and Mr. Ackerman.

The room is silent for a little while, Stares and papers flood the room.

Mr. Jaeger's eyes land on every single student in the room, and none of the faces that his eyes land on stick out-

Except for one face, a face so beautiful- it's scary.

She looks so pretty- so sexy. The way her eyes glow in the sunlight.

The way her hair cups her face, perfectly.

The way her the upper part of her breasts pop out from her short ever so slightly-

No, he must _not_ think in such a way for his student.

Today's gonna be a long day.


	3. Uncertain Tendencies

_**A/N: Umm... Hi. (Also, i always edit my title photos. it's an aesthetic.)**_

 _ ***Blushes internally* oh dear..**_

''T-touch me...'' she whimpers, Implanting her long and filed nails into the palm of Eren's hand- as he towers over her-

He does as told, and inserts two fingers into her most sensitive area.

she moans, once more, in pleasure-

''Eren..'' she weakly whispers

''Eren''

''Eren'' she moans-

''EREN!'' the male voice yells, causing Eren to nearly jump out of his own skin-

''Buddy, it's time to wake up!'' the male voice says.

When Eren finally opened his sleepy, tired eyes, he realized that Armin was awaiting by his door, banging on the alreasy scratched and tattered wood.

Not only that, but he soon takes note of his surroundings, noticing how Mikasa had vanished-

That he were just dreaming.

He just awoke from a rather dirty dream-

Who was he kidding? The dream was completely lucid! lewd, even.

But he wasn't ashamed of his dirty, dirty thoughts about his fellow student.

In fact, he wants more and more of her-

''Eren. Goddammit. Get up!'' Armin indicated, Now halfway across the hall, and out of Eren's bedroom.

Armin would always come to Eren's apartment to wake him up- cause' he knew that Eren wouldn't get up on his own, much less get up and head to work.

And while Eren was thankful, he... Would rather much be at home by himself.

Well, Armin knows why he'd want to be by himself.

and... to be frank, he'd really rather not think about that reason- for the sake of his appetite.

Eren removed himself from his, now wet, silky covers and out of his bed-

only to be greeted with a sticky substance sticking itself between his legs, and on his Cock

Not commenting about it, he had decided to just pick his work uniform from the carpeted floor, and reveal himself to a nice, hot shower.

Thinking back on his dream whilst he bathe, he couldn't help but remember the look on Mikasa's face-

it was a look of nothing but want, nothing but Lust.

And her body- which he didn't know what it really looked like, for he hasn't seen it.

Yet.

Upon hearing Armin screaming, almost falling down the stairs, and cursing, he decided it were time to get out, and get dressed.

''Eren, Seriously, you have got to start waking the hell up.'' Armin spoke, turning the steering wheel in the left direction.

''What do you mean?'' Eren asked, though he knew exactly what his friend were inquiring.

''You slept through the alarm clock, and because you overslept, you missed out on teaching you're first period class!'' Armin recounted, looking at Eren through the rear-view mirror.

''I...Was busy last night..'' Eren expressed- trailing his sentence off.

''Busy? Yeah right. Doing what?'' Armin vowels, raising his voice.

''Grading papers-''

''Grading papers? really?''

''Look, I was too busy... Reading..''

''Reading what?''

''A book!''

''Eren, I know you. And i know you don't like reading- much less, books.''

''Armin..-''

Armin turns the steering wheel into the College parking lot. not taking his eyes off the road for one second.

''Eren, don't lie to me. Just, tell me.'' Armin uttered to his best friend.

''It's just...''

''Spit it out, Eren.''

Eren sighs, Accepting his defeat.

''Mikasa has been driving me crazy all week-''

''Mikasa?'' Armin asks

''Lemme' finish-''

''Who's Mikasa?'' Armin curiously demands.

''She's a girl-''

Eren pauses, looking out of the window on his side- He sees Her.

 _Her._

''You never answered my question.'' Armin says aloud

''She's right there-''

''Where?'' Armin asks, cutting off Eren's sentence once again-

''There!'' Eren ululated, pointing his fingers at a certain beauty with ravenette hair.

''I don't see her-Oh, there she is...'' Armin disputed.

''That's her. That's Mikasa Ackerman.'' Eren proclaims.

''How has she been driving you crazy?'' Armin asks, though he very much knows the answer.

He just wants to tease Eren about it.

''...She's a handful-''

''She looks nice.''

''Yeah.. But she's a trouble maker..-''

''She doesn't look like one.''

''Well-''

''She's thick..''

''Yes she is. But-''

''So you agree that she's hot?'' Armin teases, nudging Eren with his elbow.

''Well, of course I do. How could you not want to stick your... Y'know, inside her?'' Eren asks, looking Armin dead in his eyes.

''...Eren, that's.. I cant even..'' Armin sighs, finally turning off the car and removing his keys.

''Just look at her.'' Eren says, as he and armin indeed look at her.

Mikasa is bored. She truly, truly is.

Bored of Jean.

Bored of his corny jokes.

Bored of his voice.

Bored of _Him._

He'd been telling her stupid stories, about his history- and dumb jokes about his family.

How; when he's sober, he doesn't like certain things.

And, honest to god, she's fucking bored.

Jean truly is a boring person.

Even in general.

''And then, there was this one time I-''

''Okay- Jean. That's enough.'' Mikasa calmly states.

''R-right.. Yeah, sorry..'' Jean apologizes, walking with Mikasa to-

''Jean. I have to go, could you not follow me any further?'' Mikasa coldy asks the taller male.

''We have third period together... With Mr. Jaeger.'' Jean says, His tone turns cold when he says the last few words.

''I'm aware of that, yes. But.. I have to go.''

''Go where, Mikasa?''

''Jean it isn't you're business.''

''It is! I care about you, Mikasa!''

Somehow, jean backed her into an empty classroom-

''Jean, seriously, stop.'' Mikasa says, not giving a damn about the situation-

you see, Mikasa can and will beat his ass- She could break his bones.

But the thing is, she's afraid of what her step-father would do to her.

Last time she got into a fight with someone, Her step-dad...

well, she'd rather not relive that memory- that disaster.

''No! for the last two weeks, you have been running away from me!'' He says- or rather, shouted.

''Jean you are being ridiculous.'' She says, trying to walk out of the doorway-

''You aren't leaving. Not until you talk to me.''

''Jean, move. Please.''

''You're gonna' pay attention to me, now! he exclaims, grabbing the nearest object- a snow globe- and throwing it to the ground, smashing it.

''Don't make me do this, jean... Don't make me do this, Don't make me, don't make me. Don't!-''

''What's lot going on in here? Levi asks bluntly, as a crowd of shocked and confused students stand shook at the doorway. Along with Mr. Jaeger, as well as Armin.

''M-mr ackerman?!'' jean screeches, not literally.

''Mind explaining what's going on, Mikasa?''

She says nothing, she doesn't even show any sign of her caring. She just glares, _Harshly_ at Levi.

''Explain, now.''

''What do you want me to say?'' she asks-

''I want you to explain-''

''Explain what? What the hell is there to explain?!''

''For example; Why is there broken glass sheering the floor? Example two; why are you two in here alone?''

''Mr. A-ackerman I can explain!''

''I'm not asking you, dip-shit.''

''Y-yes sir!''

The class stare, still confused, but engaged in the topic.

Eren can't keep his eyes off of Mikasa- and her intimidating beauty.

He's... Picturing things in his head that no human being should even think about.

Oh, the things he wants to do to her.

Armin, on the other hand, wants to know why Mikasa is upset-

because, even tho her face is stoic, he knows she's hiding her true feelings.

''No answer, huh?''

''I don't know what you want me to say, _Levi._ ''

''Tell me now. it isn't the time for games, Mikasa.'' Levi sighs, folding his arms.

''As you can see, we are all standing around like idiots, there's broken glass on the floor- from when I came into the room, and accidentally knocked it down. Any more questions?''

''...That isn't-''

Her phone beeps, once.

Then again.

Then again.

She nervously pulls it out of her Mini pocket on the side of her hand held back-pack:

 **NEW MESSAGE;**

 **Unknown_Contact_Number: Hey sexy. You know what time it is. Meet me around back at exactly ten-thirty-one A.M. I'll be waitin' babe.**

After reading the message, she thought she were going to cry.

She absolutely _hated_ herself for doing this.

it was enough trouble at home- and this only added to the long list of her problems

she sighs a shaky, nervous breath and puts her phone away before-

''What was that?'' Levi asks, as the bell rings, and people hurry around her to get to their own desks.

Jean had already sat down before Levi questioned him any further.

Armin and Eren stayed, for Eren had to help teach the class-

as for Armin, he was being the class surveillance for the hour.

''It was my phone!'' Mikasa says, a little above her usual voice, sounding as if she were going to cry.

''I have to go-''

''Go where?'' Armin suddenly asked, causing Eren to look at him as if he were a ghost.

Mikasa looks up at him, with almost-teary eyes- as her lips quiver.

''T-to the office for... My new schedule..-''

''Mikasa... What's wrong?'' Levi asks her, opening his eyes finally.

''Nothing-''

Her phone beeps again.

and again.

and again.

But this time, it isn't a text message she receives, but a call.

from an ''unknown'' contact number.

but she knows exactly who _He_ is.

ruffling nervously through her bag pocket, the phone goes to automatic voicemail.

Her finger brushes passed the 'play' button- as the message plays itself aloud and audible-

' **'Mikasa, where the hell are you?! You haven't answered my calls or replied to my texts! You better not be bailing out on me, bitch! I'm a horny guy, Y'know, I need you're P-''**

Finally finding the 'stop' button, she didn't hesitate to press it.

At this point, the whole class is looking at her again, though some had left- to get to their next class- they only stayed in third period for ten minutes, then they move on.

Armin, now sitting with his clipboard, looks at Mikasa, worriedly.

Eren, feels some sort of envy inside of him. But mostly, anger.

Whoever that guy was; had no damn right to call her a bitch.

''Mikasa, _who_ was that?'' Levi asks her yet again.

''I've got to go, now.'' she shouts, brushing past Eren roughly, and running toward the schools' entrance.

As she does, a piece of paper falls loose onto his polished shoes.

He picks it up, and was going to give it to her, but he stopped midway when he read the first thing his eyes stumbled on-

The paper read:

 **Mikasa, baby, talk to me. You haven't been a very good girl lately, and you need to be taught a lesson. You don't want you're daddy to get upset again, do you? No, I wouldn't like that. so just c'mere already! You do want this money, do you? then just ride me and BAM! you'll get a lifetime supply! My exact measurements are 9, 5, and 3. (P.s, my cock is nine inches, but we'll make it fit, babe.)**

Eren felt truly disgusted, envious, and angry.

Who was this guy? and what did he want with Mikasa... well, that's obvious- what he wants.

He wasn't going to read anymore, and instead trash the lewd paper, but-

he saw information. _valuable_. information:

 **You said you forgot my contact info babe', So here's my phone number and email~**

 **phone number: 995-550-9595**

 **Email: littlegirl_Porn101**

 **Just text me, baby~**

Was what the note read.

Eren were truly disgusted, and he wanted to find out who this guy was-

''Eren!'' Armin yells, shaking Eren's shoulders.

Eren looks at armin, rather angrily, and heads out of the classroom- hearing the bell.

Armin knew Eren were angry, so he best keep his questions to himself.

-Eren wanted to find out who that sick bastard was. And he had just the perfect way to do that.

He decided that he'll do it tonight, at his comforting home.

''You are late Mikasa.'' The man with the axe explains, walking from the darkened alley-way, and into the light.

''I told you not to call me while i'm at school!'' Mikasa yells coldly.

''That's what happens when you don't answer my fucking texts.''

''Bullshit! You're voicemail-''

''not my problem, sexy.'' he says, dropping his axe, and pushing her roughly against the brick wall, running his hands all over her.

''...No..''

''No?'' the man asks her-

''I- don't want... this.'' She moans lightly, as his hands teases her nipples softly-

And she _hates_ it. she fucking _hates_ herself for it!

She's allowing herself to this pedophile- She's allowing herself to moan at his touches.

Why? Why?

why why why why why why why why why?!

''Ah, but you're clearly enjoying this... You're moans are my boiling point..'' The man whispers, looking mikasa in the eyes.

 _Why?_

''No... I...'' her moans increase, as he rolls his overgrown tongue over her nipples.

 _Why?_

''Don't fight it, Mikasa. just let me make you feel good.'' He rants.

 _Mom?!_

 _''_ S-stop...'' Mikasa whimpers, pushing him off of her breasts.- or trying to.

 _Dad?!_

''Come on, take these off babe..'' He says, sticking his large fingers into her panties-

 _ **Why? Why am I doing this?!**_

Mikasa moans loudly, as his fingers rub her clit over and over and over again.

She did this to herself. Now, she has to deal with it.

The bell rings, and the college students enter the what was once empty room.

Everyone arrives on time.

Everyone except Mikasa Ackerman.

When she enters, the class is quiet.

Her facial emotion, as usual, remains stoic and bored.

Armin, who was participating in watching the class to take notes, and give them to principle Erwin Smith, Watched as mikasa calmly took her seat and began to look off into the distance.

Eren, who had literally dropped his chalk stick upon her entering the room, looked at her- and thought about the note he read earlier that she had dropped when she stormed out of the classroom.

He felt disgusted, at her.

She didn't need to have sex just to have sex..

That _was_ the reason.. Right?

Brushing away the thought, he picked up the chalk he dropped, and continued to teach-

though, he kept glancing back at her,

at her breasts, at her beauty, at the way her-

No. not again. He doesn't need to think about her like that again-

He already has a hardened erection from looking at her through multiple times of the day.

as hard as he is now, he'd probably be able to set of metal detectors.

It's possible.

And if there was one... Well. He'd be in deep trouble.

Armin had been doing the same- except he wasn't thinking about fucking her.

He had been truly worried about her.

Throughout the whole time, since she had walked in, She had been looking off into the distant- not at anything in particular.

She looked really... Dead?

Armin didn't even know her till' Eren ''introduced'' her to him- but he knew that this wasn't normal.

Her eyes didn't really contain any color, and looked really blurred out-

''Mikasa, what is the prime composition of the three factors?'' Mr. Ackerman asked, as Eren wrote the question on the board- chalk board.

But she didn't even answer. she's still staring off into the distant.

Tears flow freely from her blurry eyes, but her body is still in the same position as it was when she sat down.

The tears flow heavily, but she isn't even moving.

It's like, she's a statue with water flowing from her eyes.

''Mikasa, What's wrong?!'' Levi asked, moving to her desk and shaking her shoulders violently.

''Mikasa!''

She cries and cries and cries. But doesn't move.

Desperate times calm for drastic messures.

So he walks to the side of her desk, and lifts her up into his arms.

''Jaeger, continue to teach the class.'' Levi collectedly states, as he holds Mikasa in his arms.

''W-where are you going?!'' Eren asks levi as he's halfway out of the door.

''To the nurse. Now watch the damn class.''

''Yes, sir.'' Eren gulps.

So he teaches the class.

Armin takes notes.

and it goes on.

Levi had left Mikasa to rest, but not without placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Levi knew he wasn't her father- but he wish that she would just talk to him sometimes.

He loves her. He loves her like his own daughter.

And would do whatever it took to protect her from the evil things in life.

So... He took her phone, from her school bag.

So that he could confiscate it.

Because he was not going to go home without finding out who that strange person-man- was who called her.

Mikasa awoke, wiping her eyes from the dry tears embedding her face.

The nurse had returned with two chocolate chip cookies, and a glass of water, and set them at Mikasa's bedside table.

''How are you feeling? The assistant nurse, Mrs. Nanaba asked Mikasa, taking a seat at her desk.

Mikasa, who was now confused about the question, shook her head.

''What...happened?'' She asks smoothly.

''You had a severe attack of Congenital insensitivity, or other known as; congenital analgesia.'' Nanaba says, typing things onto her computer-

''That means... sensitivity to pain..'' Mikasa confusedly states.

''Yep. you were bleeding...down..there-''

''Please. Don't finish that sentence..'' Mikasa whispers, clutching her fists into her skirt.

''Mikasa, Did you have sex with anyone lately?'' Nanaba asks, now looking at mikasa.

Mikasa had been so confused, and tired- that she didn't realize that Eren and Armin were sitting in the corner of the room, waiting to escort her back-

''Nanaba, you shouldn't ask so straightforward!'' Armin worriedly yells.

''I need to know.'' Nanaba simply says.

''Yes, but-''

''No! I.. I didn't.. That's not... That isn't me!'' Mikasa lamented, clutching her skirt even more. trying to keep the tears inside.

''Calm down, Mikasa. It's okay.'' Armin reassures.

''One last question, Mikasa;'' Armin says, coming to sit beside her.

''When did you have sex this week?'' Nanaba asks-

Mikasa's lips quiver.

She's on the verge of crying- letting all her emotions out.

''I-I didn't have sex at all...'' Mikasa whispers looking in another direction of the room.

''Mikasa, I ask that you don't lie. It's for your health.'' Nanaba explains.

''Nanaba, please!'' Armin exclaims.

Eren is still quiet- as if he were just a shadow in the room.

He didn't really know what to say-

''Mikasa, you won't be in trouble...'' Nanaba trails off as a suggestion pops into her head-

''Were you raped?'' Nanaba asks, a tone of worry in her voice.

Armin sighs, but asks Mikasa if she did indeed get raped as well.

''What? No!-''

''Don't lie-''

'' _It doesn't matter!''_ Mikasa shouted loudly, making everyone in the room look at her with questionable faces.

''What?'' Eren finally speaks up.

''What do you mean?'' Armin asks-

''It doesn't matter...-''

''It does matter, now answer her question'' Levi says coldly, stepping completely into the room.

''Levi, just drop it.- Mikasa, i'm sending you home for the day.'' Nanaba explains.

''The hell you are. Mikasa, answer the question-''

''I can't go home-'' Mikasa trys to say-

''Mr. Ackerman, with all due respect, she needs her rest-'' Nanaba furies-

''So? she can rest here.'' Levi says-

''I'm can't go home... I can't go home... I can't... I can't..'' Mikasa says over and over and over again-

''Mikasa needs her rest, Mr. Ackerman.'' Armin states.

''...He's right.'' Nanaba says.

''Forget it. Send her home- but not after she sees Eren right now.'' He leaves the room, along with Armin and Nanaba-

Leaving Eren with Mikasa all alone.

Armin closes the door behind him once he leaves the room.

Then there were two left.

Mikasa just sits there, thinking about what she'd have to face at home-

''So, Mikasa.'' Eren says sitting _close_ to her on the bed.

She looks at him, and when he looks into her beautiful orbs, he sees himself.

He sees her blurred eyes and he sees her emotions.

so he uses that to his advantage.

Right now, it's very hard for him to sit still, for his hard erection proves bothersome.

He's trying very hard to keep his hands away from her face, her body.

God, he just wants to touch her.

All week, she had been giving him hard erections with her short uniform skirts, and her beautiful, stoic face.

She makes him so weak, yet so very powerful-

''What did I do wrong?'' She asks, looking back at her laps.

''...Well, you did some bad things, today.'' Eren slithers, scooting even closer to Mikasa.

He then pulls a photo from his pocket, and put it atop of Mikasa's right thigh.

And when she does look at the photo- she nearly falls of the bed-

''W-where'd you get this?!'' She asks, shaking out of fear.

''That isn't important, Mikasa.'' He breathes, placing his hands just above her thigh.

She'd been crying all day, doing.. Things all day.. she was so weak now- she couldn't do anything.

''Why do you have.. This?'' She cries, as tears fall freely fro her eyes as she looks at him.

''What were you doing with that man, Mikasa? Eren asks, as his erection grows painful.

''I...-''

''You're a slut.'' Eren says.

''No... I'm not..''

''You are. You were fucking an older man, a thirty-year-old man.''

''I-I...''

''You what? Are you that desperate for cock?''

''No! I just... I just-''

''Just what? It's obvious you were enjoying it- i mean, just take a look at that face!'' Eren laughs, pointing to the photo-

It was a photo of a pedophile Man hovering over her- inside of her- As she looked terrified, but lustful.

''No... That... That isn't me!'' Mikasa yells crying even more.

''Y'know.. It'd be a shame if anyone found out about this..'' Eren explained, smirking.

Mikasa began to quiver, and cry even more- her sobs filled the room.

''What.. No.. Y-you wouldn't!''

''Oh, but I would..- Just imagine the headlines for you; Mikasa the slut Ackerman, isn't what we all know to be- turns out, she were actually a Cock-thirsty slut!'' Eren exaggerates.

''N-no! I'm not! Mr Jaeger, I'm not!''

Eren hisses when she says his name- adding onto his hard erection- it hardened even more.

regaining his composure-

''Please! D-don't do that... that.. that Isn't the case...''

''Why not? The world should know what you really are.''

''I only do it because I... I..''

''Face it! You do it because you love cock!''

''I do it because I.. I need money!''

''There are other ways to make money, Mikasa. Stop lying to yourself!'' He says.

''It isn't that easy!''

''...You just want to get fucked- cause it feels good.''

''You'd never understand-''

''I understand how much of a slut you are-''

''No!''

''Don't lie, Mikasa.-''

 _''NO!''_ Mikasa screams, holding both her hands on the side of her head.

Eren is taken aback-

''Face it. You're a slut.'' He says, getting up from the bed, and passing a piece of paper to her-

which was a test that had the grade ''53'' on the top of the paper.

She stared at the paper for awhile, noticing the failing grade she got-

No, she couldn't have a failing grade! Damn it, she was going to have to deal with the outcome at home.

there was no getting past it- for her step-dad had his ways of finding out-

''You've got a bad grade, slut.''

''S-stop calling me that!''

''Can't hide what you are.''

''No..No.. ! I can't have a bad grade!-''

''Why not? Because you're little Mrs perfect?'' Eren asks, smirking.

''...I just can't!''

''You wanna' fix it, slut?''

''Stop it...''

Eren refrained himself from jacking himself off, though he really wanted to- wanted to touch Mikasa all over.

But no, he had a plan for that.-

''Would you like to fix it?''

Despite her harsh feelings toward her teacher, she needed this chance- she would do anything to fix that horrible grade. She couldn't stand the things her father did to her, when she had bad grades.

When she would ''misbehave''.

She couldn't- no, she wouldn't!

''Y-yes! I would do anything... Anything to fix it..-''

''Anything?'' he asks

''Yes... I..I can't..'' she trails off, wipes her tears and clears her throat.

''I'll do anything..'' she says, a bit more calmly, though not entirely.

Eren licks his lips, and smirks-

''Alright then, slut, tomorrow after class- be sure to come see me.''

''Yes, sir.''

And after that, he leaves the room. with the biggest smile on his face.

Walking home, Mikasa was worried.

She's coming home rather early.

she doesn't usually do that-

stopping at her house door, Mikasa knocks ever-so-quietly.

She knocks.

and again.

and again.

and again.

till it opens and she's pulled roughly inside.

''Why the fuck are you home so early?'' Kenny Ackerman asks, slamming the door behind him.

''I.. Got sent home early-''

''Fuckin' why?!'' he asks, angrily.

''I... wasn't feeling well.''

''So they sent you home cause' of that dumb shit?!''

''Yes.-''

''Yes what, bitch?''

''Yes, sir...'' Mikasa whimpers.

''Y'know.. I haven't fucked anybody in about.. A day- and i'm feelin' rather horny,'' he says, stepping closer to Mikasa.

''No...No.. No, please, Kenny-''

''Yeah, keep begging me not to, It's just turning me on more..'' He says breathing down her neck.

''No.. I-I'm too tired.. Please..''

''I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!'' Kenny yells, grabbing his beer bottle and smashing it into the wall behind Mikasa.

He unbuckles his pants, pulling them down until his undergarments- and hairy legs were shown-

He pulls down his undergarments, as his penis touches the air.

''C'mere. Suck this.'' he says, holding his cock in his hands.

Mikasa does as told, and wraps her beautiful, moist mouth around his wrinkled cock.

he groans; ''Use you're tongue a little more.''

But his phone rings-

and it's a call from his girlfriend- or rather, fucking partner.

He ignores the first ring-

but it rings again.

''Goddammit!'' he grabs the phone from the counter-

''Who the fuck is it?''

''Yeah, yeah I'm on my way.''

he removes his wet, cum-filled cock from her mouth.

''Stay here, bitch. we'll continue this later.'' Kenny says, pulling his pants and underwear up.

he then walks out the door-

Mikasa spits out the nastiness in her mouth, and places her arms around her knees-

and cries. cries herself to sleep.

At night, Eren had just gotten home- from a long day of work.

And Mikasa.

damn, that girl is gonna' be the death of his soul.

He took out the piece of paper from his back-pocket, removes his shoes and shirt, and sat on his comfortable bed.

He continues to scan over and read the note again- and took out his phone.

He copied the exact phone number and email to the search bar:

 **995-550-9595**

 **Email: littlegirl_Porn101.**

He pressed 'Enter'.

And the profile that came up made him truly angry-

The profile:

 **Bio: Currently datin a 18 yr old girl. she's really hot, really busty too. I fuck her almost every day! If you are 16 and +, and wanna' have some fun with me, then text me some nudes. (You'd love to have a threesome with Mikasa. She's so good a fucking a cock! ;)**

 **About: Having sex with younger females is fun!**

 **Interests: Mikasa, Mikasa, Young sluts!**

Who the hell was this bastard?

He has sex with Mikasa everyday? what the..

How does he even know Mikasa..?

Eren didn't know these answers.

But he sure as hell was about to find out!

He had clicked on the profile, and the profile picture was of Mikasa lying down on the ground with a long-sleeved black shirt on, as she rest her arm under her head. she was posing like a model.

Wow. so she really was a slut.

that's... Inevitable.

it really, really is- for someone so beautiful, she had millions of guys trying to win her heart.

yet... she chooses older men-

was Eren getting jealous?

hell yeah he was.

the message option finally appeared, and he knew what he had to do.

 _Eren's text message read: Hello._

 _The Man replied, not to long after: You got Nudes?_

 _Eren replied: No._

 _Do you know Mikasa?_

 _The Man replied: Yeh, Why?_

 _Eren: Just answer._

 _The man: i said yeh._

 _Eren: How and why?_

 _The man: why do you care?_

 _Eren: I don't have time for this. just tell me._

 _The man: Fineeee_

 _Eren: thank you._

 _The man: we met about two weeks ago, she said she was lookin' for some fun._

 _Eren: What... Do you mean by that?_

 _The man: exactly as i said. she wanted some fun._

 _Eren: Explain now, please._

 _The man: jeez, you're so annoying._

 _Eren: stop wasting my time._

 _The man: that.. that profile photo.._

 _I know you!_

 _You're that hot teacher at the local college!_

 _Eren: Um. how?_

 _The man: and i know Mikasa is in you're class! I have my ways._

 _Eren: what?_

 _The man: If you try anything, I swear, I will find you and kill you myself!_

 _Eren: Yeah, okay._

 _The man: Don't take my toy away from me. she's so good in bed._

 _Eren: sorry, bud. But we'll see about that tomorrow_.

 _The man: what? whattt_

 _Eren: and I'm sure she's awesome. i dream about it_.

 _The man: What_

 _You there?_

 _Helloooo_

And the conversation ends.

Eren puts his phone away, and turns off the lights- heads to bed.

The next morning; Armin had dropped Eren off at the School; but he didn't go in this time, for it was his off-day, of course.

The day had gone the way it normally does; teaching the students-

except Mikasa was different.

Her hair had been shorter- she had cut it.

it now remained neck-length short.

she had looked even more sexy than she did before.

and she kept her eyes on Eren the whole class-period.

And it only made him more and more excited for whats to come.

During lunchtime, Mikasa sat with Annie, because she hadn't seen her in a while- being busy and all.

Sasha had sat with her boyfriend, Connie. Jean had sat with his best friend, Marco- Levi sat next to Hange, Pretending to be annoyed of her when really, he enjoyed her company very much. Erwin sat with his fellow assistant principle; Mike Zacharius.

the nurse Petra sat with Olou, Ed and Gunther sat together- since they were best friends after all.

Everyone around Mikasa had been talking- talking about a party Ymir was going to host. She didn't care about parties- she doesn't care.

But her best friend insisted that she go- Hitch did as well.

''Come one Mikasa, you need this!'' Hitch says.

''She's right, Mikasa. You should go.'' Annie said.

Mikasa just nodded her head yes. and continued to look off into the distance.

Annie knew Mikasa for a long time.

and she knew something was wrong.

Mikasa seemed so broken-

though she's always broken.

she just seemed... so tired.

Annie didn't want to pry into her business, so she just ate her vegetables without further question.

After class; Mikasa was suppose to meet up in Mr. Jaeger's classroom- to study and pass her test.

or... so she thought.

When she entered the room; Levi and Eren were sorting out loose files-

And when she entered, she saw her phone on his desk.

The messages were up- and it was on the contact she didn't want _anyone_ to see.

It was Him.

she hurriedly grabbed her phone from the desk, closing the messages.

''Relax. I didn't read Anything-'' Levi trys to say-

''Yeah, Like i'm suppose to believe that.'' Mikasa says, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

''What?'' Levi asks

''Excuse my manners. Good afternoon Mr. Levi, Mr Jaeger.'' Mikasa bows politely.

''What are you doing?'' Levi asks

''I'm ready to get started.'' She blandly says.

''Mikasa-''

''Mr. Ackerman please return to the front office,Mr. Ackerman please return to the front office.'' The voice over the intercom says, telling Levi to go to the front office.

He simply gets up from his chair, and leaves the room without talking.

''Mikasa, have a seat please-''

''Oh, now you're being formal.''

''Would you prefer 'Slut' instead?''

''Why do you call me that?!''

''Cause' it's what you are. take a seat.''

She takes a seat in the chair front of him-

''Oh wait, you're gonna' have to go get your test from the stack of papers...'' He points.

She doesn't show any signs of specialism, she gets up and goes to grab her test from the papers.

''I can't find It-''

two hands rap around her waists, as lips kiss up and down her neck, leaving hot breath trails.

she gasps from the sensation.

''W-what?!'' She gasps.

''Shhh. Not too loud.'' Eren says against her neck kissing her- and sucking the skin.

She moans at the feeling, feeling her legs go weak.

''N-no... Don't do that..'' She stutters in between moans, as he snakes his right hand into her white-laced panties, rubbing her moist pussy folds back and forth. again and again.

Thankfully, there was a large desk in front of her, to help support her weak body as she falls forward-

He then does what he did in his amazing dreams- but instead, he takes it slow.

He startes with one finger inside her; he fingers her hard, yet gentle enough where he doesn't hurt her.

Then another one.

Then a third one.

and she's moaning- it sounds so much better in real life. So much more real.

''Ah! S-stop- that!'' she moans loudly as his fingers ravish her clit.

she's so close to cumming, so close-

he pushes in-

And out-

In-

Out-

until she cums, shaking and moaning so sexily.

''Look at that... You came all over my fingers. You're such a bad girl.'' He smirks, sucking her juices from his fingers-

After sucking two fingers clean, he gave the third one to her, for her to suck.

And she does-

cause' she loves the way he's making her feel.

He turns her around to face him,

And her face-

His cock releases Pre-cum, as he looks at her tattered clothing.

He kisses her soft, peachy lips he had been dying to taste for so long.

he ravishes her lips, and demands entrance to her mouth.

she complies, opening it enough for him to suck on her tongue-

some of his saliva fills her mouth, and she loves the feeling-

''Swallow it- better yet; here's some more.'' Eren hotly says, trading saliva with her.-

she swallows.

he then removes his tongue from her delicious mouth, and moves to her breasts.

The breasts he had been craving for dear life.

the breasts he wanted to suck, to lick, for so long!

And he finally has them. right here in his mouth-

He sucks her nipples passionately, and uses his thumb and index finger to tease her other nipple.

sucking on her thick, perfect mounted breasts, she moans and whimpers his name.

he kiss-trailed down to her stomach, and kissed there for a while.

He lifted her up, and sat her on the large desk behind her.

He slid her skirt down and discarded it to the floor-

leaving her white-laced panties showing.

Out of insecurity, Mikasa tried to close her legs- but Eren spread them apart, and put them over his shoulders.

He moved her hot, moist panties to One side, for more access the her clit-

And when he does, his erection grows painfully hard at the sight before him, as mikasa bites her bottom lip.

Her pussy folds are nice and moist. And it's all his. all. his.

not wasting anymore precious time, he bends down and licks her most sensitive area.

And she moans- moans loudly, so she bites her bottom lip harder, and grips his hair- causing him to hold back a moan- cause' she grips his hair so right.

When he was done, he lifted her up and lye her down, gently, on the gym rug Connie had brought in earlier.

He roughly removed all of her clothes from her, and discarded them somewhere in the classroom.

He couldn't contain himself any longer- and decided it was time.

Though, he wasn't nearly done with her.

She weakly pants and breathes-

as he stands; and removes his shirt and pants- revealing his undergarments.

This time, Mikasa gets hot at the sight in front of her.

she doesn't wanna' throw up like how she did with her step-dad

or how she did with _That Man._

but instead; she wants if- she craves to taste him- to make him feel good.

She _begs_ for his cock.

his perfect sized cock, thick as well.

''On you're knees.'' he hotly says, looking full of want. and lust.

she does as she were told-

and moves to him-

and she sticks her tongue out, and he places his cock upon it.

she's so messed up.

so fucked up.

Mr. Jaeger was right.

she is a slut.

she's a slut.

She is _His_ slut.

tonight. he is her monster- free to do anything he wants to her.

she is his.

and he is hers.

she sucks his cock so lustfully, with slanted eyes, full of lewdness and want.

she sucks, and fingers herself while she does-

''You're such a dirty girl.'' he groans, holding her hair.

''Your pussy is basically _drooling_ for my cock.'' he groans again-

''If You wanted my cock so badly, you should.. have asked.'' he lusts.

she sucks, and soon, he cums in her mouth-

''Drink it, Mika.'' he says, letting her drink his semen.

And she does- she drinks it all- just as he told her to.

once done, he layed on-top of her, kissing her, as she kisses back, he rubs his hands on her breasts, and body.

''Mr... Jaeger...Fuck me..'' Mikasa moans-

and he groans when she says his last name again.

he groans from her choice of words-

''You should really be careful with what you say. It'll only make me want more of you.'' he pants; rubbing his cock at her entrance-

''Ah!'' Mikasa moans from his heat against hers-

he rubs it harder-

''Mmmm...'' she moan-hums.

''Say please.'' he tells her.

''P-please..''

''Please what?'' he asks

''Please...Put it in me...''

''Put what in you? he asks again

''-put y-you're big cock I-In me.. and Fuck me hard..'' she moans aloud-

''admit that you belong to me.'' He rubs his cock harder-

''Ah! I..- I belong to you!'' she says-

and he rams his cock into her. hard-

''I- It hurts...'' she cried-

and had he not been kissing away her tears, she wouldn't have known she were even crying.

He rams harder- and harder and harder-

until the pain subsides, and the pleasure kicks in.

each time he gets faster, she moans louder-

he has to kiss her to keep her from moaning so loudly

he groans, from her tightness-

it squeezes his cock, and sucks him in. and each thrust, makes him cum lightly.

as for her- his thick cock brushes against her hot, wet pussy walls- as he hits her core-

'Ahh!'' Mikasa moans into his lips.

He pulls out from her, turning her over on her side; and fucking her from behind-

Mikasa cums; crying out his name-

but no, he isn't finished just yet.

he turns her over in all kinds of directions-

and soon, he cums, shooting his seed up inside of her.

he thrusts two more times extra- as she shakes violently.

''Fuck...Mikasa'' eren pants-

''she kisses his lips- as she grind back and forth against his cock- wanting more.

''Please..Again..'' She rubs her right boob- turning him on again- and sticks one of his fingers into her mouth.

so he starts grinding against her walls again.

Mikasa kisses Eren on his lips, goodbye, and leaves the classroom.

He kisses her one last time, before she leaves.

Her clothes are tattered, and her hair is a mess-

she bumps into Levi, and falls on her butt.

''What took you so long?'' He asked her, as she gets u from the floor-

Eren had fucked her so hard, she could barely walk properly-

''What do you mean? I... I was studying with Eren- I mean.. Mr. Jaeger...'' she blushes at the memory, and the way he had made her feel.

''You were in there for two hours, Mikasa.''

''I-I'm aware of that..''

''What were you doing?''

''I told you already- I was just... Studying!''

''Really?''

''What else would I be doing?''

''... What's wrong with you're clothes?..'' he asked Mikasa-

''That's a long story-''

''Iv'e got time.''

''Look, I just tripped down some stairs.. and it hurt so.. I'd rather not relive that moment.''

''You're lying.''

''No, 'm not- why are you like this?''

''what-''

''You're always like this... Over-protective!''

''What are you-''

''Leave me alone, Levi!''

''I have to-''

''No, you don't not anymore. I'm not that same little girl anymore. I can protect myself.''

''Mikasa...''

''You weren't like this... With my parents... They died. and you weren't even there..''

''Mikasa.. I'm sorry-''

''It's fine. Goodbye, Levi.'' she says sadly, limping past him.

 _Why, you ask? Because you're still my little girl, Mikasa._


	4. Fragmentary Destroyed

_**A/N: Chapter three was so lateee- I posted it at.. Like.. 12:30! I was just trying to make it longer than I usually do- It was 7,648 words! I'm so happy!**_

 _ **ughhh I was so tired right after- no joke!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **(More Eremika smut towards the end ''*DOES JAZZ HANDS*)**_

 _NEW MESSAGE FROM: Annie_Leonhardt_

 _Annie_Leonhardt: Kasa, Where were you today?_

 _You missed out on a whole lot._

 _Kasa, you there?_

 _You've never never missed a day of school... This Isn't like you._

 _I'm coming over to you're house, Mikasa._

The phone beeps at every new text message Mikasa gets-

But Mikasa doesn't hear it- doesn't see It- can't see it-

''The hell were you doin' yesterday?!'' Kenny yell-asks, throwing many bottles of beer to the ground, shattering them.

''I told you already- I was just... Studying!'' Mikasa Yelps, backing into her room.

''Where's my money, Bitch?!'' Kenny yells, going closer to her- into her room.

''...It's.. It's In my Bag-''

A ring interrupts her sentence.

Another ring.

Another.

Ring.

Kenny, sees the phone laying on her bed, so he-

''N-no! Don't answer that!'' She screams.

but he doesn't care- he does it anyway.

The caller' I.D. info consisted of an older man, as the profile photo- and his name was; ''Levi Ackerman''.

''The fuck is this!?'' Kenny asks, walking out of her room with her phone-

''Stop, give me my phone!'' she says-

''I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKIN' ASSOCIATE WITH LEVI!'' He growls, turning to face her- with anger in his eyes.

''W-what?'' she scarily asks, trying to get her phone from him-

''Don't play stupid with me! Why the hell is he callin' you?! WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE HIS NUMBER?!'' Kenny picks up another full glass bottle of beer, and slams it- so close to her face- that it almost hit her.

''I... He's still... He's family, that's why..-''

''No. I told you not to even look at him- not to even talk to him- but you did so anyway!''

''How do you know that I talk to him-''

''Because he's fuckin' callin' you right now!''

Kenny stormed completely out of the room-

Unknowing that he had pressed the green 'answer' button on her phone-

Kenny stood still outside the apartment, on the side-walk right by the street-

''You misbehaved, You disobeyed me, Bitch. Now- Now, you're gonna regret it.''

He held her phone to his left- where the street was, as a silver car drove by-

''No, Stop! I need my phone... I... Wouldn't be able to make your stupid money without it!''

''You should have thought about that before you decided to Fuckin' test my patience!

He holds it even farther-

See, If Mikasa had decided to attach her phone case to her phone- the phone wouldn't have slipped out of Kenny's loose hands- and even if it did manage to slip out, the case would have been protecting it at least.

But no, she didn't follow her gut feeling earlier.

And just as the phone slipped out from his hands-

that same silver car that drove by earlier, drove back the way it came- and ran over Mikasa's phone, crushing it into many fragments.

''NO!'' she screams, crying, reaching out for her phone-

''Let this; be a lesson to you!''

 _No..._

''I-I-I-I Need th-That.. I... But.. But...- But I need... My phone..'' Mikasa stutters, standing stiff like a manikin.

He jerks her violently, slapping her.

 _No.._

He punches her.

 _No._

And again.

 _No!_

And again.

 _NO!_

Mikasa thinks she'll die here.

 _Is this how... How I end?_

Mikasa get's a flashback- a flashback of when Levi had been taking care of her when she were only nine years old:

 _''Oh no! The dominoes fell down!'' Mikasa hollers- as levi enters the room with a plate of warm milk and cookies._

 _''Just build them back up again.'' He smiles at her, setting the tray of food on the table._

 _''But it took me all day to build them... And now.. It's destroyed..'' Mikasa cries, running to him to hug his legs from her height._

 _''Well yes, It did- but that's fine. Just start all over again.'' He says.-_

 _''You mean... Start all over?''_

 _''It's better to get a fresh start.''_

 _''Thanks Levi, You're the best!'' she hugs him once more, before returning to her building blocks._

The words ''Fresh start'' remained inside of her thoughts-

fresh start.

fresh start.

Fresh Start.

Mikasa weakly stands, as Kenny grabs his ropes-

''You're gonna' get the greatest beat-down of your miserable fuckin' life!'' he says, coming close to her-

''...No...'' she whispers-

she's afraid of kenny- she's afraid of everything-

She's scared of dying- where would she go?

she's so afraid... of fear itself.

But she knows what she has to do- she knows what she _needs_ to do.

''Beg for mercy- Beg me to stop!'' he says, holding his crotch-

She never had to beg for her life.

And she wasn't about to start now.

''...No!''

''No? Excuse me?''

''...I... I said No!''

''Wanna' run that by me, again?''

''...I...I..''

she can't do this!

she's too afraid-

She couldn't possibly stand up to him-

''You're parents really must be proud of ya'. A whore who loves her Sted-dad's beatings. You're parents are dead- watching you-''

''What?!'' mikasa quivers-

''It must have really hurt when your mom's shoulder got slashed off!''

''You... You bastard..''

''Or when you're father's guts spilled out- that shit' was so disgusting!''

''Stop it!''

''And _I_ was the one who had to do the dirty work- all cause' of those sorry excuses for 'men.''

''Shut the hell up!''

''I don't appreciate you're language, Ma'am.''

''Don't talk about them... They..- They were good people.. who did nothing wrong!''

''Bitch, are you stupid? You didn't hear about the things they did?''

''What are you talking about?!''

''They were mass murderers- that's the reason they were killed- they were killed the way that they kill people- they got a taste of their own medicine!'' Kenny laughs, really hard.

''...No.. You're wrong..''

''Tell me differently, then. what'd you think they were doin' those nights they were gone?''

''Shut up!''

''they deserved it-''

''Shut the fuck up!''

''After i murdered them- I had so skin them alive-''

''SHUT UP!''

''Haha. And to think I were related to those couple' of morons-''

''I SAID SHUT UP!'' Mikasa snapped, screaming to the top of her lungs- Making the mirrors and windows of her house, shatter, as she feels a strong wave of power overcome her.

glass shatter to the ground- destroyed.

A sharp shard of glass hit the temple of Kenny's head, knocking him out instantly.

being that Mikasa's apartment- house were medium-sized, counting all the windows in the house- all the glass that had broken, covered her whole front yard, sidewalk, and street.

The wind blows, blows past Mikasa with a chill.

Mikasa stares at Kenny's unconscious body- stares. for awhile.

She looks up ahead, the street, and starts to walk- distantly.

Once again, she's just walking- walking like a stiff manikin- she's staring at nothing in particular, with blurry, broken eyes.

she smells the something in the air-

the smell of rain.

Not soon after she smells it, It starts to rain-

cars start to drive by, cars filled with the students from the college as some stop at stores, and houses.

She's walking barefoot, in a black long-sleeved dress.

She crosses the street- as many cars stop for walking pedestrians-

The rain pours harder.

Cars drive faster.

Because those cars are driving fast on the slippery road, People walked on sidewalks, and crossed only when they really needed to get to the other side

But not Mikasa.

Her mind is somewhere else.

She's so broken- trying to find the light- trying to find her way through this ocean of people.

you travel to search and you come back home to find yourself there- the place you would want to go. You can run away from yourself so often,

and so much, just because the broken pieces of you cut your feet too deeply if you stay around for too long-

But then what if someone were to come along and pick up those pieces for you? Then you wouldn't have to run away from yourself anymore.

You could stop running. If someone sees you as something worth staying with— maybe you'll stay with yourself, too.

Like that would ever happen to someone like Mikasa...

She isn't worth anything, yet everything is worth her.

She isn't made for this world...

A red truck drives.

Mikasa crosses the street.

 _Maybe... If I..._

The truck drives faster.

 _People... Would be much better without me here, right...?_

She walks ever-so-slowly. doesn't look both ways.

 _If I were to... If I could..._

The Truck doubles it's pace.

 _I.. Can't handle this.. It wasn't meant for me.._

The man in the truck had his music blasting high- he hadn't changes his tires in three weeks- like he was supposed to.

 _I'm.. weak.._

The rain had seeped into the small hole in his tire, and flowed all the way up to the 'brakes'.

 _I'm.. A.. Poison to this.. world.._

He saw Mikasa from his large truck- and pressed on his brakes-

 _I should... Just.. disappear.._

-But his brakes didn't stop the car.

 _I'm sorry, mother..._

 _h_ e pressed the brakes again- but that didn't work- so he swerved his truck to the right-

But the slippery road only swished him to the right, making him crash into a large tree- which fell down, because the timber-man had been cutting it, but didn't finish-

the tree fell atop of a big house, and the house's roof now had a dent-

as the truck still drives uncontrollably, it flips over, and rolls, taking the damage of the rain.

The truck hit Mikasa, as it slides through the slippery road-

There was a small bridge right next to the truck, and it carried Mikasa off- as she fell down into a large ocean. Trost's largest ocean, ever.

Her body slammed into the deep water with a 'thud'.

She can't see- but there's a dire pain in the side of her stomach.

Is this death?

Is this how it is... When you die?

she's falling, drowning- she can't breathe!

she's trying to reach the top again- start fresh.

Start fresh.

She's trying to start all over again- she's pushing.

She reaches her hand up, seeing the grayish-sun's reflective light upon the water.

 _No..._

 _I take...I take it back!_

 _I don't want to die!_

 _I.. don't want to die!_

 _there's so much more... for me.. I.._

 _I just have to find it!_

 _this isn't it..._

 _Is this it?_

She feels her conscious start to disintegrate; felt her mind going numb.

She was drowning- and loosing herself.

This was death within itself; A Fragmentary Destruction.

Annie tried texting mikasa's phone- tried calling her as well.

Mikasa would always answer her best friends' calls, and when she didn't, she would text and explain why she couldn't answer.

That's what Annie and Mikasa always did.

Just because.

but now, when she calls, The number would either got Mikasa's automatic voicemail:

 _''Hey, it's Mikasa, I can't come to the phone right now, I'm... Busy... so call me a little later.''_

Or it would just say her number is currently unavailable.

Which was weird, because; Annie had just talked to her last night-

and when she did, Mikasa didn't sound like her usual self- she sounded really tired, and like she had been crying all night.

''Kasa, are you still going to Ymir's party?'' Annie asks Mikasa over the phone.

 _''...No... I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it-'' Mikasa sniffs-_

 _''Please... I don't want to go alone.''_

 _''...Annie, you have Hitch.'' Mikasa says, after five minutes._

 _''I do, But you're my best friend, so it's only right if you come with me.''_

 _''...Annie...''_

 _''Don't think, but still think.''_

 _''...I don't know.. I'll try.''_

 _''Yes! Are you doing alright..?''_

 _''Why do you ask...?'' she nervously asks._

 _''You seem... Off...'' annie says._

 _''I'm fine.'' Mikasa says, a bit too harsh._

 _''...You aren't-''_

 _''Annie I've got to go.. Bye.'' Mikasa hangs up the phone._

Annie stopped thinking about the conversation she had yesterday, with Mikasa-

and put her gray hoodie over her plain white shirt.

she was only going to see Mikasa, after she found out they lived in the same neighborhood.

she left her house, waved her father goodbye, and closed the front door.

Something was wrong with Mikasa- and as her best friend, Annie was gonna' get to the bottom of it.

This had happened with her friend, Mina Carolina. Annie had let Mina struggle all by herself, and because she didn't help her- Mina ventured far and far away from her, emotionally, and they soon stopped being friends.

There was no way in hell she were going to let that happen with Mikasa- no.

She would do what she had to do, to keep Mikasa close to her.

''Erwin, we need to talk.'' Levi harshly says.

Levi and Erwin were always great friends- so Levi knew it was okay, to smart-ass him.

well. Kind of.

''About?'' Erwin asked, raising his bushy eyebrows.

''...About Eren Jaeger.''

''Levi, we aren't getting rid of Mr. Jaeger- He's a great teacher, the students love him.''

''That's the problem.''

''I understand that you don't like him, Levi, But we can't sacrifice-''

''He fucked Mikasa.''

''What?'' Erwin asks.

''Yes, He had sexual intercourse-''

''I know Levi! But, what are you saying?''

''...I found... Her bra behind my desk- I'm assuming he did her on my desk. disgusting.'' Levi stated.

''Levi... while I trust and believe you, I'll need proof-''

Levi places the medium sized bra on Erwin's principle desk.

''There's you're proof.''

''I don't even know what to say to that.''

''Hm.''

''How do you even know It's her Bra? It's a bit... Big.'' Erwin un-comfortably asks-

''Because I have lived with her, and had to buy her... Personals... For a long time.''

''I see. Well, we need to keep quiet about it for now.''

''What? Why?'' Levi asked.

''Because, Mikasa is an honor student, and she helps the school's charts-''

''so basically, you're using her-''

''-And If rumors spread, her reputation could be crushed. Mikasa doesn't need that, right now, and you wouldn't want that.'' Erwin says.

''No, I wouldn't. What do you mean, by that?''

''By what?''

''What you just said- about Mikasa.''

''Oh, right... Well, haven't you noticed changes in her behavior?'' Erwin asks.

''No.-''

''Nevermind then.'' Erwin sighs, getting up from his roller-chair, signalling for Levi to follow him.

''Mr. Ackerman!'' A female voice yells-

Levi turns around calmly, upon hearing his name being called-

He sees Annie bending, holding her knees and panting- Out of breath-

Eren and Armin had just come from the teacher's lounge, preparing to leave, but stopped, seeing Erwin, Levi, And... Annie?

Annie looked troubled, scared, and afraid- the expression on her face caused goosebumps to arise on Armin's skin.

He had felt attracted to Annie for some time now, and could even agree that he had feelings for her.-

But now's not the time to think about that,

it seemed as if they had a bigger issue at hand-

''Mr. Ackerman... C-come quick!'' Annie pants, still seemingly out of breath, from running all the way here.

''Leonhardt, What's the matter?'' Erwin asks, nicely.

''I- It's Mikasa, She wasn't at home-''

''So?'' Levi asks, awaiting to find out the problem-

''This isn't a joke! W-when I was on my way to her house, I saw blood! And-''

But Levi didn't need to hear any more- and he runs his fastest out of the door.

''Wait, Levi!'' Erwin calls out-

''I'm coming with you.'' Annie yells, running after him-

''Eren, I'll go-''

''No. I'll go along as well.'' Eren explains.

''No, You boy's best stay here- leave it to us-''

''What?! No, I'm coming too-''

''No! as a matter of fact, It's time for you and Mr. Arlert to be on you're way, Now.''

With that, Erwin heads out of the door- to try and catch up with Levi and Annie.

''Damn, It!'' Eren yells-

Armin trys to calm him down.

And can only hope that, Everything is Okay.

Mikasa awoke.

she awoke- feeling dazed. Nosedive.

She were laying on a soft, padded... Something?

the place she were in, moved, and rumbled.

She hears Sirens-

and it occurs to her-

that she might just be in a ambulance.

 _Am I alive?_

 _Is this A dream?_

all of these questions bombard her drowsy mind-

How?

How'd she get out?

She hears more rumbling-

but this time, the Sirens turn into screams- screams she recognizes.

The screams of her mother and father-

she's no longer laying on the soft bed, but in a pool of crimson blood-

the screams come closer- and closer- and closer- until-

Mikasa awakes, She awakes from her nightmare.

she's laying on the shore, her neck-length hair embeds her face- wet.

Her clothes are drenched, her mouth tastes like salty ocean water.

Just imagine becoming the way you used to be as a very young child, before you understood the meaning of any word, before opinions took over your mind.

You can either see yourself as a wave in the ocean, or you can see yourself as the ocean itself.

In this case, Mikasa'd be a simple ripple. not even a wave.

She tries to move her body- but she cannot feel her lower half.

Well, yes, she can. But; she feels very, very numb.

She can't even remember how she got here in the first place-

all she remembers', is that she were drowning, drowning so badly.

she had tried to escape herself, wishing for things she didn't really want.

she picks herself up, shaking-

she stands, completely-

but falls back down on her knees.

She gets up again-

For a Fresh Start.

Fresh Start.

Fresh. Start.

and suddenly, she remembers again.

How the truck had hit the tree, and the tree had fell on the large house that was next to her and crushed the timber-man inside, How the truck had stumbled over the tree-

and slid across the slippery road, and broke apart of the bridge, and hit her, knocked her off the bridge, and into the deep, scary waters.

All because that man had been lazy, and didn't change his tires.

she began to walk slowly, again, As her bare feet kicks the sand.

She stops, to look around her- afraid.

And she can't help but feel alive, and free!

the ocean tried to drown her, yes, but it taught her a lesson.

the shore is beautiful- the ocean is beautiful.

the wind shifts, causing the ocean to stir.

She feels connected to the ocean- she had always loved it.

Sure, the side of her stomach was, in great pain- and her ribs hurt like hell- but what she feels now, overcomes that great pain.

she loves the sound of the ocean, as it sings it's quiet song to her.

The ocean sings it's _sad_ song to her-

She's crying again- because this scene before her- were truly beautiful.

She should try to get back soon- to her step-dad, to hell on earth.

But she doesn't care about him right now!

she feels free- freer than she's ever been.

She cries tears of joy-

''Huh, Things like this... Actually exist? she ask-cries, laughing she she does so.

she sits down, on the soft sand, unknowingly laying down just like a professional model would.

Mikasa's heart, is a deep ocean of beauty, of secrets.

She just doesn't know it yet.

What Levi saw, absolutely scared his soul.

There was broken glass, Everywhere.

All the windows were shattered in peices-

It was a large bunch of glass, Everywhere-

And there was a trail of blood pouring from a body.

It was Kenny.

Levi's uncle. and Enemy.

He had a large piece of shard, implanted into his stomach-

He bled, and his blood turned into a dark red color.

''Oh, my god..'' Annie gasped in horror.

Levi checked Kenny's pulse, and as soon as he did- Kenny took a breath-

Levi saw that Kenny was bout to die, so he cut to the chase-

''What happened?'' Levi harshly asked.

''...S-she... Finally.. Mastered.. Our clan's power...'' Kenny wheezes-

''... You mean Mikasa.. What were you to her?'' Levi asked-

''Heh. Just... A.. Non-related... Clan member..'' Kenny grasps, coughing.

''Where Is she?'' Levi asks, as Annie and Erwin search around.

''P-probably... Screwin'... Some guys... Like always... H-how should I kn..ow?'' Kenny asks, taking his last breath.

''Bastard.'' Levi muttered, getting up from his knees, to search with the other's.

''That's Mikasa's phone..'' Annie whispered, picking up the crushed gadget in her hands.

They searched the house, and didn't find any sign of Mikasa.

They searched her room, and Kenny's room-

Levi had come across Mikasa's diary, and read the first page:

 **I'm really... Tired? Maybe not, tired, but... Sleepy? I'm not making any sense. I don't want to** **write about the things that happened to me today- except for one thing...**

 **I... I think that I'm in deep trouble.**

 **I.. Did something.. that i shouldn't have- But, I don't regret doing it!**

 **..He.. Really made me feel-**

But the rest of that page was ripped out, and he couldn't read the parts she crossed out.

Not wanting to be nosy, he placed her diary back down where it was-

because he needed to find her. Right now.

Mikasa had been running cheerfully around on the beach.

But she has to go, She has to return to her hell.

because... Hell is what made her today.

No point in avoiding it now.

She had been thinking about Eren all day, but not.

..She's not even sure what she feels right now-

but she knows that she has caught feelings- for him, and him alone.

Her phone had gotten crushed, by the hands of her father.

Her ''father''.

She didn't think of him as a father alone- and just wishes that he would die.

Be careful what you wish for.

No, she doesn't regret making that wish.

Mikasa had made her way from the beach, which took her awhile, because getting back up to the bridge meant her running all the way up the rocks.

But... She didn't care-

She was so happy right now, so, so happy.

She twirled and twisted, on the sidewalk, of course.

Laughing, once again.

It didn't take long for Levi to notice the ravenette-

''Mikasa!'' he said, running up to her.

she stops twirling, but doesn't stop laughing-

not until she sees Kenny's dead body.

Her laughing is replaced with a maniacal smile-

''Are you hurt?'' Levi asks her, loosing his usual demeanor.

She just looks at him, smiling, holding her arms as the wind blows her hair.

''Mikasa?!'' Annie says, looking worried for her best friend.

''I've never been better.'' Mikasa says, calmly.

''Today, We're assigning all of you to you're dorms.'' Mr. Ackerman says to the class.

The students all bicker and groan, some cheer and approve of it-

''What about the teacher's? Hitch asks, blushing, thinking about her crush, Marlowe, who ended up switching to be one of the helping-hand-teachers.

''The teacher's have their own Dorms, as well, Just in a different Section. We need to be able to watch our student's.'' Levi says, simply.

''Why? You've never had to do that-''

''We've had an incident with a student; Thomas Wagner was accused of entering Mina Carolina's dorm room.'' Mr. Jaeger says- as Levi gives him a harsh glare.

Thomas groans- ''Yeah, well. I'm not denying it- 'S not like I killed her or something.

Mina blushes, while Connie laughs-

''Speaking of. Jean, when are you gonna' get laid-'' Connie asks, nudging jean-

''Were not talking about that.' Levi said, making Jean and Connie nearly jump.

''-I'm already in a relationship-'' Jean says-

''Ooo. Is it Mikasa?'' Daz Asks from across the room.

Both Eren _and_ Levi turn around, upon hearing her name.

''Iv'e never fucked Mikasa- And If i did, she'd be so sore.'' Reiner admits, crossing his arms-

''Whoever _is_ hittin' Ain't hittin Right, cause' she act like she need Dick in her life.'' Bethold says, confidently.

Eren could feel his nostrils flare- but he quickly calmed himself down.

''Enough!'' Levi slammed his hands on his desk, and the class gets back to work.

They all could tell; the the conversation was over, before it even started.

It was now the end of the day, and Mikasa had stayed in her assigned dorm for the day, while the students were at class.

Lately, she had been suffering from anxiety, and it got worse after she and Eren...

Well.

She would often cry for no apparent reason, and feel numb.

But she had to stay in her dorm room for the day, to heal.

Her, Hitch, and Annie stayed a dorm room together-

but since the dorm room were so big, it got split into three equal parts-

so Annie is in one half, Hitch in the next, and Mikasa her own.

technically, Mikasa had her own room all by herself.

She had gotten up to go get a class of water from the cafeteria, now that she has to stay here- until she graduated-

Everybody did- But they didn't mind, they all wanted a break from home, anyways.

When she returned, she wanted to take a nice hot shower, and was off all that was on her.

for a fresh start.

a Fresh start

No. She stops herself for thinking like that- before it gets worse.

''She stepped into her bathroom, and started to undress, starting with her loose shirt-

''Hello, there.'' Eren says, stepping from the window- which was covered with a red curtain.

The bathroom was so large, Eren managed to hide in the corner-

she jumped, as his voice scared her to death-

''Why are you here?!'' She asks-

''Hmm. I wonder..'' He asks, as she backs up into the wall-

''W-what... H-how.. Did you get in here?'' She asks, brushing a stran of her hair behind her ear, looking everywhere but at him.

''I walked through the door.'' He says, his face now very, very close to hers.

She breathes, he puts his hands on the side of her head, and bends begins to whisper in her ears-

''You've been avoiding me, Mika.'' He whispers in her ear, with a sultry voice. Taking one of his hands and lifting her chin with his fingers.

Mikasa whimpers, turning into putty, melting in his hands.

''I-I Haven't...Been...Avoiding you..'' her tone changes, she can barely even talk- It's so hot in there!

''What were you coming in here to do, Mikasa? He asks her, kissing the skin of her neck-

she lifts her head a bit, allowing him more entrance-

''...I... Was... Going... To- Take... A-''

''Shower?'' He smirks at her, getting an Idea.

''...Y-yes...''

''Mind If I join you?''

''...Eren..'' Mikasa sighs, still looking everywhere but at him.

''I'll clean you. Though, By the dirty things I'll do you- I'd have to wash you all over again'' He says, with that sexy grin and sultry voice.

Mikasa's face flushed red for a moment-

''O-out of everyone... W-why.. Me?'' Mikasa weakly asks her superior.

''You'll know, one day. But for now- You could say... I was attracted to you..'' He kisses her soft, glossy lips.

Mikasa removed all of her clothes, feeling insecure once more-

Eren follows suit, doing the same thing.

After he Removed his clothing, he got into the shower, as Mikasa just stood, with her arm covering her breasts-

''Join me.'' He says, extending his hand out for her-

which she gladly excepts.

He brings her closer to him, as her breasts rub against his chest.

The heat of the sensation causes Mikasa to moan softly, against him.

Eren Kissed Mikasa's lips, leaving Mikasa to moan into his mouth.

It was a quick, fervid, eager kiss that had Mikasa squirming even before his hands started to run down her body, one stopping at her breast while the other rubbed her core.

Mikasa shyly wrapped her fingers around his thick, cock, and began to stroke it feverishly,

which made Eren groan at her touch- shivering, as he pulled back from Mikasa's mouth, just for a while.

''A-am I... Hurting... You?'' She asks him, blushing and moaning.

''No...'' Eren groans, hanging on tightly to Mikasa's back, as she stroked him.

Eren grits his teeth, as she strokes his cock harder.

She didn't really know what she was doing- despite having done this times before,

Eren was different.

He made her feel so powerless- and she loved it.

She knows she's a slut, for this.

But.. Once gain, she thinks: She belongs to him. And _him_ only.

She just hope that he was her's, too.

Eren ejaculates, as his sperm leaks out from his cock.

He moans her name, in her ears.

and it felt great.

He goes back to kiss her, kissing her lips, cheeks, and forehead.

He inserted two of his fingers', into her-

''Eren!'' Mikasa moans loudly, gripping his toned back.

Mikasa tries to squirm away- But not because she doesn't want him- because she does- But because she's not sure on what to do.

He smirks at her, and how he makes her so weak.

"Just let it happen," Eren whispered, grabbing hold of her body, and dropping down to his knees-

eagerly lifting up her thigh, as she leans back against the shower wall-

Eren brings his tongue up to drag along it, making Mikasa twist.

"Mm, you're so wet and beautiful. Your pussy is so hot, I can't wait to taste you again." Eren groaned.

Water ran down Mikasa's body, making her short black hair cling to her neck,

as she grew even more wet

Eren, down on his knees, licked his lips.

She's such a filthy slut.

She wants him to lick all over here- She wants him to cum inside, and outside of her body- just take her to hell.

Because he would be the death of her.

Eren began to lick her,

flicking his tongue; twisting it around-

Mikasa moans loudly, arching her back, gripping her own hair, tightly.

And he loves every bit of her moans.

Eren Greedily sucks her clit, sucking on the sensitive, beautiful skin.

Mikasa seemed utterly out of control, as Eren licked her from below.

He took her all the way into his mouth, and stayed there for some time,

Mikasa lifts her other thigh, as eren grabs it-

Mikasa moans whilst her hands run along through his messy brown hair, curling it.

He groans.

Eren sighs into her, from pleasure, as he looked up into her eyes- with hungry, burning delight.

Mikasa, the dismayed girl left to stand in the shower as Eren slurped her-

It was precisely where Mikasa wanted to be,

and her moaning only made Eren more and more hungry for her-

His goal was to slurp and slobber all over her lower area, until she had cums.

Mikasa started to cry- from how good it felt- from how amazing it felt.

She was on the verge of cumming- But just before she could the bathroom door opened and a voice sent chills racing up the spine of poor Mikasa as things went from bad to worse.

''Mikasa, You In here?''

Mikasa's head snapped toward the curtain-

unable to see any silhouette through the thick shower curtain, which thankfully meant that Annie couldn't see the other side's silhouette,

of Eren making her cum.

He stops- for a small while- to look up at Mikasa's lusting, daring face.

but he soon starts again-

''Mikasa?'' Annie asks-

''...I'm... Fine!'' Mikasa explains, in between moans- faking a cough.

''Oh. Sorry, I was just reminding you about Ymir's party. I'll leave you be, now.'' Annie says, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind herself.

Mikasa bites her bottom lips, gripping holding on to the shower rail beside her.

'Mmph.. Ere...Eren..'' She says, hitting her orgasm sooner than later.

truth-be-told, she didn't care about the part.

She'd rather stay here, with him.

and let him do all the dirty things he wants to her.

He kisses her pussy one last time, before kissing up her stomach, and back to her breasts.

''Eren...'' Moans Mikasa.

''Hm?'' he asks-

''I want you...''

''I know you want me, I see it from the look on you're gorgeous face.'' He says kissing her breasts, while looking her in her eyes.

''Let me... Wash you...Down there-''

''You really do want it that bad?''

''I... Want..'' She moans, reaching to grab his cock, but he moves away.

''I've got something for you.'' He steps halfway out of the shower, and reaches on the counter of the sink, to grab... Something...

It sounded like a powered-toothbrush, When he pressed the button of its side.

It looked like a microphone, with a silver neck of metal-

Mikasa had seen one of these before, online with one of her... Clients.

He carefully turned Mikasa around, so her ass faces him,

He then places the object on her pussy folds, and instantly-

She moans, loudly.

If the shower wall wasn't there to protect her, she would have fell.

She grips- or tries- to grip a rail that wasn't there- as the vibrator twists, vibrates, and turns.

''MMPH!'' She bites her lips and moans, grabbing her breasts to use as a source to keep from moaning so loudly-

luckily, the dorm room was huge, and the girls' couldn't hear her pleasurable moans- or his groans-

but the way he and the vibrator made her feel- the whole campus could've probably heard her.

he kisses her neck, from behind, Kissing her up and down.

''You're making me hard, Mika.'' He moans in her ear-

''AH!'' She moans, so, so, so, loudly, squirming her body.

He inserts his thick cock into her pussy, from behind, still holding the vibrator as he thrust into her- hard.

At this point- she's screamin' his name.

She's crying from the pleasure- the tears fall onto the ground.

He makes sure he isn't hurting his love, so he stops-

''No! Put it back In, Don't stop!'' she yells-

''But... You can't handle it.'' He teases her, smirking, knowing damn well she can handle him.

Plus, he wouldn't want to stop, anyways.

''No, I... I.. Can! Put it back in!''

''Tell me how it feels.''

she bites her bottom lip, ready for his cock again.

''It.. It feels...Good!''

''Good?'' he teases.

''Eren... It feels awesome, and... I'm addicted to it! Please... Put it back in..'' She moans.

Eren puts it back into her, thrusting harder than he did before-

''Ah, yeah! It feels so good- It feels so fucking good!'' Mikasa moans-

''Fuck...'' Eren groans, kissing Mikasa's neck.

''Mhm...Don't stop fucking me with that wonderful dick of your's! Don't stop!'' Mikasa cries-

She hits her orgasm, as he hits her sweet spot, thrusting hard.

She bites her bottom lip again- cumming at every thrust.

''not soon after, he cums too, once again, shooting up all the way to the depths of her womanhood.

He kisses her lips, and supports her back with his hands, rubbing her thick-soft butt cheeks.

''You're amazing, Mikasa...''

she blushes, kissing his cheek-

The water runs down both of their bodies, as they kiss each other under the water that starts to get cold- the shower had been running for so long.

''Eren...'' Mikasa trails off, kissing him before they step out of the shower.

They had gotten dressed- Mikasa wore a white, short, nightgown, and Eren wore simple sweat pants, and a black shirt.

Annie and Hitch had gone to Ymir's party, and wouldn't be coming home untill as of late.

knowing how much of a party animal Annie and Hitch were,

well. They'd be there for a while.

Eren sat on her bed, as she brushed her short hair in the mirror.

he couldn't help but feel really happy at the moment, at his beautiful lover-

''Mikasa.''

''Hm?'' She replies-

''I... Think that I...'' Eren trails off.

Like you. Love you.

Eren knows that he Loves her, and likes her,- But...

He was a teacher, and she were a student.

Damn it, he caught feelings for her! How could he allow that..

He kept trying to tell himself that this was just sex- and nothing more.

But her moans, her breathing, her voice, Her everything.

It drives him crazy- in a good way.

He'd love to just stay with her..

But he can't

Not yet.

It isn't the time, yet.

''What?'' Mikasa sweetly asks.

''I think that I...''

''You what?''

''I think I should go...''

Mikasa drops the brush from her hands, staring at herself in the mirror-

the mirror that reminds her of _Kenny._

 _Kenny Ackerman._

Her step father.

And she remembers breaking the glass of her house, someway-somehow.

and she feels as if she's back there again..

smuggling, being suffocated in her home-

''Mikasa?'' Eren asks-

''I-I'm fine.'' she says, wiping her eyes.

''What's the matter?''

''N-nothing!''

The brush slips off her desk-

''I scewed up. I'm sorry...'' she says, getting up from the chair, bending down to pick up the brush, but it slips from her hands once more.-

''You don't have to apologize, it's just a brush..-''

She starts to sniffle, as her eyes get watery.

''You're crying... Why?'' Eren asks,

Her body shakes as she tries to hold in her sad tears-

''I...I'm not crying!''

She sees Kenny. She sees kenny in her mind, and feels the scars that failed to heal on her body.

''Mikasa...''

''I-I can still...I'm...sorry! I won't do it again!...'' Mikasa's tears start to fall loose from her eyes- as the brush falls into the air vent by her desk-

''What? It's okay, it's okay!''

She places her face into her elbow, trying to wipe away the tears that escape her eyes-

but they keep flowing.

''I Have... To do my best, I have to do my best!'' She cries, as her legs shake violently-

''What's wrong, Are you sick?!'' Eren asks, getting off the bed to sit next to her-

''I'm all.. Right. I'm all right..'' Mikasa cried, in between sobs.

the tears flow heavy from her eyes, and she puts her head in her hands, and cries- burring her face into her hands.

''Mikasa! Hey, what's wrong? Hey!'' He shakes her body, trying to snap her out of it.

When he does remove her hands from her face, she looks at nothing.

He had seen this before from her- when she had to go to the nurse.

Apparently, she was thinking about a depressing past memory- or she had been numb to some sort of pain.

Eren had gone to get Levi-

Who asked him to leave the room as he calmed Mikasa down.

Eren awaited outside, To talk to Levi- though he didn't really want to.

''Why the hell were you in her room, in the first place?'' Levi asks Eren

''... I just returned her phone-''

''She doesn't have a phone anymore- It was crushed.-''

''...I-''

''I know you've been having sex with her.'' Levi said staring at eren, giving him a deadly expression.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Eren said simply.

''Don't play dumb, Jaeger. yesterday, she looked completely fine before she entered _your_ class.

''What are you saying?''

''I found her bra-''

''So? She changed her bra, and forgot it. I wasn't even in the room at the time.''

''Not likely of her.''

''What's It to you? Even if i actually did have sex with her, Why do you care- She's 18, and old enough-''

''Cause' she's my daughter, and I've gotta' protect her-''

''Daughter? No, She's-

''Be quiet, And listen up, brat.''

Eren gulps-

''If I- No, _When I_ find more proof, I will report it- and get you fired-''

''That's blackmail-''

''Not quite.''

''Look, I get you don't like me- but seriously, do you think I'd do something as low as that?''

''Yes, I do. And I also think that you aren't good enough for her-''

''That hurts.''

''The truth hurts, Kid.''

''... So-''

''Stay away from Mikasa- when you aren't teaching her, of course. Don't even look at her- you think I haven't noticed you taking glances at her?''

''It's a bit hard not to look at her, don't ya' think?''

''Pervert.''

'' -But... 'S not like I know anythigna bout that... Haha. That's crazy.'' Eren says, trying to walk away from the conversational situation-

''I mean it, Jaeger. If you hurt her- so much as to _look_ at her the wrong way- I will not hesitate, to kick your ass.'' Levi says, now walking away.

Eren gulps again, takes one last look at Mikasa sitting on her bed, looking out the window- and leaves to go to his room.


	5. Saccharine Odoriferous

_**Readers (you guys): *Reads title***_

 _ **You guys: What the fuck?**_

 _ **Me: LMAO**_

 _ **You guys: The fuck does that even mean..?**_

 _ **Me: *Laughs* You'll seeeee**_

 ** _Sentence of the day:_** ''I'm having sex in a storage room with Eren; And he thrusts so hard into me- making me loose my sanity, my dignity, my everything. I don't care what anyone has to say- I don't care what the world has to say. I love him, his scent, everything. Everything about him.

* * *

Today was the day the college kids had gotten to go on a special trip.

To be more.. Clear; What I mean Is that we had all gotten to go on a... ''field trip''.

Though, I wouldn't really call it a field trip, Because that's a bit modest, actually.

Everyone had gotten tickets to sign, So that they could go on the trip-

It's a hotel; with a large pool; and some kind of a... Barn?

It wasn't really a barn, Because there weren't any animals inside- But it had a bunch of chairs and tables In it.

It was sort of a storage room, I guess; The place they stored all of the party items too.

By they, I mean Hanji and her friends.

Hanji was the new biology teacher; She hadn't started working yet, and this was sort of her own welcoming party.

But we weren't only here for Hanji; that would have been better.

But instead, we were here because we needed to do some research about the grand hotel; the one Where we are now.

How things are done. You know... Things like that.

Each and every last one of us had already been assigned a room, Just like back at the school.

Fortunately; My room was on the very first floor, at the end of the hall.

 _Un_ fortunately... I was away from my friends, Away from Annie... Away from Hitch..

Away from Eren.

...I'm thinking about him.. _Again._

The only time I had saw him today, Was when everyone were boarding the traveling buses,

But that'll change In a few minutes...

All of us, visitors, had to be dressed in our formal attires; Showered clean, and down to the very first floor... Where Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Gelgar, Petra, Oluo, And... _Levi._

I wouldn't want to be near him- I don't want to be near him,

Him, and his... Attitude.

No, I refuse.

I'll sit as far away from him as possible, If that's what It takes,

I had already taken my shower; dried off, lotion-ed myself, Sprayed- Very, very lightly, On some perfume that _Levi_ had gotten me,

Well. At least he's good for something.

I've been pointing out all other things about the meeting we all have to attend; But really, I'm... Worried about one thing.

While yes, I want to see him...

But I'm a bit insecure,

Nevermind... It's nothing.

After I'm done brushing my hair; which had grown about three inches longer; I grab the hair-iron, and begin to straighten my hair,

No, I don't really need to do this- seeing as it'll only get wet and damp when I get in the pool, but... I'm just trying something a bit different.

Doesn't take long for my hair to get straight and slicker than it already was; so I comb the bangs, that always stays in my face, to each side of my ears.

Then, I applied my usual lip gloss over my light pink lipstick- not too dark,

I reach over to the side of the desk, that contains all of my accessories- And pulled out a pack of Silver-shinning diamond earrings.

It's a good thing that I had gotten my ears pierced about a-few weeks ago; otherwise I wouldn't be able to wear them.

Not a big deal though.

Hitch and Annie bought these especially for me- they said It really brings out my eyes.

 _What_ ever.

I don't care what other people think of me...

Except for Eren...

Seriously, He's all I'm thinking about right now.

Again;

I apply my diamond earrings- then close the drawer that were open.

The outfit I was going to wear for the meeting lays on my clean and soft bed,

Getting up from the makeup-desk, I removed the dress from the plastic hanger, threw the hanger in the trash-bin, and went into the bathroom to Fit myself.

The dress was White, It had a lace-out front- with golden stripes, the sleeves were long and lacey- showing some skin from my arms,

The entire back part was out; It was a back-out; With golden narrow lines,

It stopped just before my knees, ending with golden lace, as well.

The dress Itself was beautiful- but It wasn't my style..

Historia said I needed to try new things- to let loose;

So... I am.

But the dress was very, very tight- and Since it was a back-out; I would have to remove my bra...

I'm sure it'll be fine..

It has supporting pads in the front, so that my... Breasts' parts wouldn't be showing,

Sighing, I slide the dress off a bit; reaching my arms to my back to unclasp my bra-

But then It just occurred to me.

Hanji told all of us to wear our swimsuits under our attires; so that they could get the party started already,

I guess I'll just have to run back up to change-

Parties.

I don't really like parties.

The other day; when Annie and Hitch came back from Ymir's party... They were both as drunk as I don't know what,

they both claim that they hadn't drank anything, as far as beer, and that someone had snuck something into their drinks;

But either way, I still don't like parties,

I don't want that happening to me.

Now that I'm done, I grab my room key; Open the door, and exit, Locking the door after I leave.

As if on cue; I hear the other people start to head down the crowded stairs, and immediately,

There's a mixture of cologne, perfume, and popcorn in the air.

That, and Doritos's.

And it's nostalgic.

Because, I remember always eating popcorn with my mother, and the smell of dad's cologne; Lemon herbs.

Mother's scent reminisces in my nostril- no, It lingers there.

Oh, how I miss you, Mother...

Clearing my throat; I walk down the stairs along with the rest of them- Hearing people stump and run down the stairs; It seems they are so ready to attend the meeting, so ready to party, have fun, let loose.

But I'm the outcast.

I'm the only one afraid of what's beyond those stairs.

Even though I know, oh so well,..

I don't want to go...-

''Mikasa?''

I hear a familiar feminine and chirpy voice.

It's Historia.

And I am thankful to whatever higher powers that exist, because I don't have to go alone.

I never did but...

''...Historia...'' I say, staring blankly at nothing in particular-

No.. I'm not about to start crying-not right now, not right now!

Quickly, I clear my throat- and repeat shallow words in my mind:

It's not real.

It's not worth It.

It's not going to happen.

''Come, on- We're gonna' be late!'' She pulls my arm forward, and down the stairs- thankfully- I was able to keep up.

I'll just have to find some way to ignore Everyone; Sit as far away from Levi as possible, ...Not think about Eren, even though I really want to see him..

Find a way to block everyone and everything out.

...And not show my backside too much..

It's only been a matter of twenty seconds- yet I'm so anxious to leave right about now,

Deep breath in,

Deep breath out,

In,

out,

I think over and over and over and over and over.

Again and again and again and again,

Now and forever,

Several fucking times over,

about the same damn thing.

Everyone still taking their own seats; Armin next to me-

''Hey, Mikasa,''

Armin was a very, very nice man,

But...

I wasn't really in the mood,

So... I do that face; you know, the face where I pretend that everything is normal; That I care,

When really, I don't.

But that's the art of pretending, and I happen to know how to do that very damn well.

''Armin... It's good to see you!'' I pretend-laugh, shaking his hand,

''It's good to see you, too!''

But.. Unfortunately..

Armin can tell when someone is lying,

When someone isn't being truthful,

He can see right through me- So he drops his smile... And his laughing attitude; But instead he frowns,

''Is something the matter?'' he asks me, looking genuinely sincere,

''What makes you ask that?'' I ask, brushing that same unruly strand of hair behind my ears- to hold it back,

''You haven't been... As lively Lately''

''Oh, That's just because... I Miss my... _Phone_..''

And I knew he did't buy it- Because he opened his mouth to ask me about it- but then closed it again,

''Are you and Eren having an affair?'' He whisper-asks me,

I told you. Armin could see right through me.

But I have to play the part.

I have to pretend.

But am I that obvious with my feelings towards Eren?

''Armin, That's gross... Do you really think that low of me?'' I lied.

He takes a moment before answering; it's like he's looking deeply into my eyes- trying to figure me out.

Play the part, Mikasa.

Pretend.

So I do,

''No, I... Was just askin'

There were small papers in front of every person taking a seat, I hadn't even gotten started yet; so I hesitated no longer; and started to fill out the form.

''Armin, move,'' I heard someone say- but I wasn't paying any attention;

''What? Why?''

''Just move,''

''There's three empty seats over there!''

''No, I wanna' sit here,''

''Fine.''

Armin scooted his chair back- got up- and moved to the other side of the large rectangular table holding thirty people or so,

Someone different had taken the seat next to me-

And immediately, as his hands brushed a strand of hair behind my ear- I knew exactly who it was,

Eren.

When I look at him; He smiles at me- smirks, actually.

That sexy smirk.

I can tell Levi had saw that- Because for every minute- he kept sending Eren deadly glares.

Like I fucking care.

And If I hadn't have been nervously shy earlier; I'm not really sure what this new clenching gut pain in my stomach was.

When I had sneezed; a very light, and soft sneeze; all eyes around the table were on me.

Men and women.

And I could feel all the eyes boring into my soul,

Eyes interested in me.

The queasy feeling in my stomach never subsided.

But instead; it got worse,

Male eyes that are undressing me from my clothing; picturing me In many ways,

Disturbing ways,

Perverted ways.

But all the eyes look away from me when Hanji clears her throat,

For the remaining meeting; I feel- I still feel those same eyes on me,

Drowning me,

Like that beautiful ocean I almost died In,

No, I must not think about that terrible, beautiful tragedy.

It was so serious, yet no one even knew- they still don't know.

''As all of you know; This hotel Is called the Saccharine- The _grand_ Saccharine,'' Hanji announces-

I write this down; shifting my legs,

Everyone else writes this information down;

Eren looks over my shoulder; at my handwriting, and smiles.

I have very, Very, neat handwriting, so it's easy to read,

''It's up there- You don't need to look at mine's'' I whisper lowly to him;

He chuckles quietly in return;

''What would be the fun in that?'' He whispers, quietly scooting his chair closer to me,

All of my classmates and other friends are here too,

''I'm sure all of you already know the basics; So let's move on!'' Hanji exclaims cheerfully, kicking over the small set-up board beside her, and throwing on her lab-coat,

''Hanji, You moron,'' Levi grouches, folding his arms,

''You are still the same as ever..'' Petra sighs,

''Some things never change,'' Mike sighs as well,

Hanji starts rambling on about her new role in our school; in biology class,

''Get to the point, four eyes,'' Levi slithers,

''Okay, Okay! I'll get straight to the questions!''

Just as I thought my worry would finally leave-

I feel a hand sliding up my thigh-

His hand.

Eren's hand.

It slides all the way up to my middle area- rubbing at my panties,

I quickly turn my head to him, out of sheer panic-

But he only smirks- moving closer until his lips reach my ears-

''You should try to stay quiet- Don't want anyone to hear, Now do we?'' He says; sticking his fingers inside my underwear on the last few words he says-

The feeling of his fingers touching me; the heat of his skin, connecting with mine;

I have to bite my bottom lip- hard- to keep from screaming aloud,

hearing my own ''hum'' which was just a muffled moan; due to the fact that I bit my nail-

I knew I was a bit too loud; luckily, no one noticed-

''Mikasa, what do you think of It?'' I heard Hanji ask me,

trying my best to keep from shaking too much- to keep from moaning, I move slightly, turn my head slightly,

I clutch the pen in my hand slightly; And I can see Jean, Armin, Bertholdt and Reiner looking at me,

This isn't good...

I need to pretend- But it's so damn hard to even begin; when you have fingers rubbing at your most sensitive spot,

Especially fingers of a guy that's your own teacher,

''T-think... Of what..?'' I ask her, shifting my legs underneath the table,

''...Of me as your new teacher...''

''Oh! Right, Um..'' I say

''Mikasa, are you sure you're feeling alright-''

''I'm fine!'' I manage to say,

I feel his hands venture inside- but not completely inside yet,

Enough to make me whimper,

I'm aware that I'm blushing; and that my eyes are slanted; wanting sex,

''...Okay, so, what do you think?'' Hanji asks, looking quite sad,

but it isn't that I don't like her- because, actually, I do. She's a great teacher,

But I just can't answer properly..

''I... T-think, that you are... A really beautiful woman; A-and t-that... You.. Would m-make a great teacher...'' I slur,

At this point; all my friends are looking at me; And Eren probably is, too.

''Awe! Thank you, Mikasa!'' Hanji thanks me,

Levi seems intense with his stares toward me;

''Are you sure you're alright?'' Levi asks me,

And I knew it was coming soon;

I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid him.

He's unavoidably annoying.

''Yes.'' Is all I say- and Eren's hands actually enter me this time-

A very small- light moan escapes me; and I feel so embarrassed..

It sounded like a breathy gasp,

''I don't really think you are-''

''Well, I'm sorry you feel that way.'' I say;

Hanji, sensing the tension in the air; so thick that you could just grab it, spoke up-

''Okay.. Well.. Before we go.. Could you all share some of you're Ideas or anything...Just for use to get to know you..'' Hanji awkwardly asks

While someone stands to talk; Eren moves closer to my ear again, taking this as his advantage;

''I want to hear you moan,'' He tells me- nibbling my earlobe-

and from just hearing his voice; I could have moaned,

''N-no, S-stop It.. We can't d-do this here!'' I whisper, trying to push him off me,

But it doesn't work,

His fingers go faster, and faster,

And I imagine Him inside of me,

Pounding me-

I'm close to cumming- so close,

Until he pulls his fingers out of me,

putting them in his mouth; all the while looking at me,

The memory from when he...

It was all too much for me,

I truly am a slut,

I really am.

But now, the feeling of his fingers inside me lingers, and I can still feel him,

I am addicted.

And sexually frustrated,

''Well, That's really all, that we needed to discus- So let's hit the pool!'' Hanji happily exclaims; grabbing Levi by the arms; pulling him outside-

The other teachers follow them; including Eren, who winks at me before leaving,

Now it's awkward.

Really awkward.

Armin stays; Since he's the guidance of the hotel for our stay.

But his eyes never leave me,

Jean looks at me as If he wants to ask me something;

But I have no Interest In talking to that Idiot,

''What was that Mikasa-''

''Why does It matter?'' I ask Jean;

''Because We're friends!''

Annie, Reiner, Hitch, Bertholdt, Marco, Daz, Marlowe, Armin, Thomas, Mina, Connie, sasha, and the rest all look us; Jean and I.

But As I said,

I'm not interested In him, nor this conversation,

''No, Jean; We are not,'' I sigh, getting up from the table-

So does Annie and all of the girls; as I start to walk off,

''Mikasa, Come back here!'' He yells,

''Leave her alone, Jean! Can't you see that she isn't into you?'' Historia asks, holding on to Ymir,

But I do nothing but walk off- and back upstairs to my room, and so do the girls.

''Yep, Whoever she's dating right now- Is definitely _not_ Fuckin' her enough,'' Reiner jokingly says,

''Shut up, Reiner!''

''But did you see that ass?!'' Connie asks-

''Connie, don't you have a girlfriend?" Bertholdt asks him;

''I'm just bein' honest!''

''That Jaeger teacher-Guy and Mikasa is suspicious- If you ask me,'' Reiner explains,

Armin had heard this; and thought about what eren had said the other day in his car,

And suddenly; it all occurred to him,

''You're right, Reiner. And I'm gonna' find out what.'' Jean says, getting up from the table, and heading outside with the others,

Annie, Historia, Sasha, Mina, Ymir, and Hitch had already changed into their own swimsuits; and left outside for the party,

But I told them I'd be there In a minute-

I was still sexually frustrated, and I still needed to change into my swimsuit,

It was a black, bikini- Which revealed a little much;

Historia also bought this for me- said she wanted to do all the shopping for me,

But... She got it in a smaller size than what I suppose to wear,

so It really stuck to my body-

And I feel so naked in it, so, so naked.

I don't see how any other girls feel so good wearing things like this...

Putting my hair into a ponytail, and slipping on my loose sweater; that keeps sliding off my shoulders, I walk out of the door,

Down the stairs,

And outside the hotel of Saccharine,

Saccharine Is just a fancy name for sweet, really.

Walking outside, on the side-walk of the pool, the breezy air hits my skin, blowing loose strands of hair,

And again; I feel all eyes on me- And the many whispers that were a little to loud-

''Goddamn,'' One guy says,

''Shit, guys, I think I just got a boner!'' That voice belonged to Marco,

Unusual; because Marco doesn't say things like that...

''Come on In, The waters' warm,'' Daz slurs, licking his lips-twice.

the more people say things; the more uncomfortable I feel-

Reiner does A hand motion; symbolizing him grabbing breasts,

Bertholdt Holds up a finger on one of his hands; and the other forms a circle with his thumb and pointing finger- And he connects them together- again and again,

I feel so humiliated... So exposed, so I try to cover myself with my loose sweater,

''Why don't you just take It all off~~?'' A drunken voice asked- One I didn't recognize,

''Shut up, Porco!'' The female named Pieck yelled to the drunk boy.

That's right, Porco, Pieck, Zeke, and Colt were the Guests of the party;

But that Isn't important right now.

I want to run,

I want to hide,

I take my arm and cover my breasts from everyone-

''Leave her alone- You're making her uncomfortable!'' Annie angrily says, swimming to the pool stairs' to grab my hand,

But I reject,

''Kasa, You know I won't let them do a damn thing to you- So come on,'' She takes my hand;

''Plus, You owe me; you didn't go to Ymir's party- And I was waiting all night for you!''

For some reason-

for whatever reason- I felt a little bit more calm, so I went In;

Which was the biggest mistake of my life, or one of them,

Like trusting Levi- But I'm not going to think about him now-

As soon as I got in; Everyone started cheering and clapping- And I felt something behind me;

It was hands,

hands rubbing my backside, My ass,

And I didn't like it,

I sped up my pace- keeping up with Annie,

But I had looked down at my feet-

And I felt my heart reverberate in my ears;

Beating like a hammer against cloth,

It was exactly the same; As when I was drowning.

I'm feeling myself fade..

I don't wanna ruin anyone's time at this party... So I say things in my head;

Breath,

Breath,

It Isn't real,

Breath,

I open my eyes; and I noticed Annie wasn't holding my hand anymore, she had gone to talk with armin; who was sitting on one of the beach chairs; Flirting with him.

Historia; Who was talking with Jean- About something that seemed a little serious,

Hitch and marlowe; In the corner of the pool kissing each other passionately,

Sasha with connie; having a swimming race,

Leaving me all alone with them;

I swam towards Historia and Jean; who seemed jumpy upon my arrival,

''Have you guys' seen Mina?'' I ask them,

''N-no...'' Historia suspiciously says;

But Jean doesn't even answer me,

Whatever.

I Swim back to the stairs of the pool, ready to leave; but I see Eren coming out of the door- So I get up to go talk to him-

''Hey,'' I say to him; and he does that smile at me,

''Hey,''

And we walk side by side, to go sit down across from the pool.

''Jean.. I don't know..'' Historia says,

''What Is there to know?'' Jean says,

''Well... Mikasa Is my friend..''

''Is she really, though? I mean, Doesn't it bother you that she's getting all of this Attention- She's steeling your Reign of thunder,'' Jean says, while he and Historia watch Mikasa and Eren talk,

''...It does seem that way..'' Historia mumbles,

''Besides, We need to show the world what she really Is,'' Jean says, swimming closer to the edge of the pool to hear Mikasa and Eren's conversation,

''What Do you think they're talking about?'' Historia asks;

''Whatever It is; She seems content About it'' Jean answers-

''Should we take the pictures now, Jean?''

''Yeah, It's best If we do,''

And they both exit the pool; running around to the edge, hiding behind a large stubble bush, as Historia grabs her phone from the small pouch beside the bush.

And when Mikasa and Eren get closer than close; Historia takes this time to snap the picture-

''It's not enough; But My dad will be able to edit it a little- Make It look believable'' Historia whispers to Jean, snapping multiple photo's,

''Once she realizes that everyone knows about the 'slut side' of her; She'll come crawling to me,'' Jean explains,

''I still feel a little...weird... About this..Jean,''

''Don't worry- You'll have your popularity back, soon,''

''Thanks, Jean,''

''No problem- What does she see In him?! He's too small for her...

''What does that even mean?" Historia asks,

''Y'know... He wouldn't be able to satisfy her like I could..''

''Jean, No offense but; I don't really... Nevermind,'' Historia sighs,

''Just look at her- He just Kissed her!'' Jean yells, pointing,

''I heard; he has muscles on his cock,''

''Did you get that; Historia?!'' Jean asks,

''Yep, I got It!''

''Everyone will know about her true self; by tonight,''

''Eren!'' Mikasa yells, Arching her back,

Eren had volunteered to massage Mikasa's back- Because she deserved it-

They were sitting in the back of the hotel; at the Jacuzzi; that only teachers were allowed at,

But the hotel was so big, that they could fit three different Jacuzzi's In one;

Mikasa and Eren snuck Into the medium-sized one,

He was only massaging her- Yet she couldn't stop moaning when his hot hands touched her back,

''What?'' He laughs;

''Stop T-touching me like.. that!''

''If you're moaning like this now; I can't wait to hear you when My cock is pounding inside of you~'' He whispers In Mikasa's ears; sexually,

Mikasa can't help but feel hot, and wet at the same time,

She kisses Him; and he, her- turning her head to him.

He suckles on her tongue; exchanging saliva.

''We c-can't do this h-here-''

''This is clearly a bad time.'' Armin gasps-

Mikasa gasps- covering herself with her arms-

But Eren only hugs her closer to his chest; Proving that she Is his,

''For us, No. For you, yes.'' Eren muses, as Mikasa blushes- looking everywhere but at Armin,

''So that's what you were doing, Mikasa,'' Armin looks at her,

''...I..''

''Eren, we'll talk about this later on- Right now, Hanji is looking for you,''

''Why?'' Mikasa asked, wanting Eren to stay there with her,

''Because you two need to be separated- and she needs an assistant-''

''She can just ask _Levi.''_ Mikasa grumbles-

''It's okay, Mikasa. Besides; We can wait til' later- When everyone is asleep,'' He winks at her, getting up from the spot beside the Jacuzzi,

''Gross, Eren,'' Armin and Eren leave around the corner,

Mikasa gets up, deciding to go and find Annie; while she waits for Eren to come back,

Everyone Started to pack up the party materials, and Mikasa noticed that she kept getting weird stares; stares that were different from before,

they looked at her as If she was some type of Porn-star,

Shaking her head, she started walking off to get to the ''Barn'',

or... The storage room, that's what she'll call it,

Once she got inside the storage room; she didn't close the door behind her;

and got to work immediately, stacking the chairs above the hay,

when she got done stacking the last chair; she heard a knock at the door,

Carefully, not falling in the hay, She scurried to the door to open it; thinking that It was a teacher,

Which It was,

But not any teacher- It was Eren,

Why was he there?

''Eren...''

When he came In, he closed the door and locked it behind him,

''Thought You might have needed some help-''

''Yeah, right,'' She replies,

''...Are you mad at me?'' he asks her,

''No. I'm not,'' She stubbornly says, brushing that same tress of hair behind her ears, looking at everything but him,

''You are,'' He moves closer to her,

''No, I am not!''

''What did I do-''

''What did you do?! What do you mean what did you do?!''

''Why are you angry at me-''

''For... What you did.. at the round table!'' Mikasa knew it was a bit modest to bring this up, from hours ago when It happened, but she just wants to know why he did it; not that it bothered her-

''What happened at the round table?'' He smirks- knowing exactly what she's talking about,

''You know!'' she blushes,

''You're gonna' have to explain, Mika,'' He teases her,

''When you...The thing with your fingers.. In me- W-when you...''

''Ah, right. That, well.. because,'' he moves closer-

''Because what?!''

''Was there someone special you wanted?'' He asks, looking evenly hurt,

''What? No- Just answer my question-''

''So there _Is_ someone you like?''

''Eren, No, there isn't-''

''So what's happening here? Am I just your sexual rebound?!''

''Eren, you aren't listening to me- There isn't anybody-''

She moves to him, standing on her tippy-toes; grabbing his face gently in both her hands-

''There isn't anyone else, but you. If you want... I will look at you; and only you. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, but I promise; It's you,'' She kisses him; and he kisses her back; sloppily,

Their kiss intensifies, nothing can be heard but Mikasa's soft moans- lips smacking against each other;

and the rain that begins to pour, lightly,

then it goes harder,

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him,

he rubs his hands over the clasp of her bra, and unclasps it,

It falls to the ground, just like both of their saneness,

He then moved his manly hands to her hips, squeezing gently,

Mikasa gasped,sucking gently on his tongue, and so does her,

The kiss started to get deeper than before, as he ravishes her mouth,

wobbly, he led them up against the wall, kissing her- traveling down to her neck,

''I missed your body, Mi,'' Eren says, planting hickeys along her neck,

Mikasa couldn't help but let out a low moan; from his actions and his words,

dragging his fingers along her bare, and beautiful stomach, his fingers found it's way down to her lower half,

''I-I d-did t-too,'' Mikasa moans,

''Did ya' now?'' He asks, rubbing her clit slowly,

"You like that don't you?'' he purrs,

He trails his tongue around her breasts, taking them in his mouth- sucking with pure devotion,

She moves at his every touch, wanting to feel him all over.

he lifts her up, carefully, bringing her to the table that she hadn't put up when she were on cleanup-duty,

He places her down softly, and spreads her legs, apart-

Bending down so that his head is to her middle area,

He places his teeth on her panties- pulling it down.

Mikasa feels the air on her clit; and Eren's tongue-

He pressed his fingers down on her clit, swirling his fingers;

''Ah!'' Mikasa moans at the feeling,

and Eren loves it,

He spits on her clit, spreading his contents all over her lower half, sucking and flicking her moist, wet, pussy folds,

It doesn't take long for her to cum this time; Since she was already so wet and bothered,

''Good girl,'' he whispers in her ear,

''E-eren... C-can I...''

''Can you what?'' he teases,

''Can I... p-please... Suck your..''

''My what?'' Again, he teases- knowing exactly what she wants,

she touches the bulge in his pants-

''You want my cock?''

''Y-yes..."I told you, E-eren, I need you! My body n-needs you..." mikasa moans-

Eren chuckled- ''you want it?''

''Yes.. I-I want.. It.. So b-badly,'' she says, grabbing his hips, and kissing the bulge in between his legs;

''Alright then- Here it is;'' He says, unzipping his pants, and pulling them down- revealing his manly-underwear,

Mikasa felt so hot; And kissed his cock from the outside of his underwear-

Eren hisses-

She then pulled down his underwear, as his cock bounces out,

she doesn't hesitate to wrap her lips around his thick, bulging cock,

Sucking passionately; nibbling his tip lightly, she lets soft moans escape her lips,

Eren groans- hissing at the pleasurable feeling,

" Such a pretty little slut, begging for me; you want it that badly? Beg some more." he growled the last word.

''I love your cock, E-eren..'' she moans against his tip

''Yeah- Right there,'' he groans,

she wrapped her fingers around his cock; and flexed her wrist while she jerked him off into her mouth,

She wanted all of him inside of her mouth,

she took him out of her mouth, licking him top and bottom.

' _'Fuck...Yeah..''_ He groans, massaging her head from above,

Even though she's just sucking him- she feels him inside her so much,

she feels him so much,

Soon, he cums, into her mouth- and she swallows it all,

Like the good girl she is.

''Baby girl, you don't know how bad I wanna' pound into you right now,'' he grunts, coming down from his high,

He then moves back to her lips, kissing her tongue, sucking her tongue.

He removed his shirt- as Mikasa sat up- waiting for him,

she moves her hand down to touch herself- but he stops her,

''Let me do it,'' he lays her back, gently, against the table,

''I... I- Don't e-even touch myself.. I-I belong.. T-to you,'' She moans-

''What a good girl; It's only right If I reward you, Hm?'' he asks, teasing her nipples with his fingers,

she moaned, arching her back upward, Nodding her head and biting her lip,

''You want me to fuck you?'' He trailed his tongue near her clit, and on her abdominal- teasing her,

''...Please.. D-do..'' she tells him- pausing for many moans,

he smiled and grazed his fingers down her stomach and down to her slit.

"Whatever you want, baby girl." he slid a finger inside of her already wet hole,

she thrust-ed into his touch; moaning loudly,

''Eren..~'' she moans, pushing herself into his fingers.

he slid in two more digits.

"Yes, baby?" he curled a finger inside of her, watching her writhe underneath him.

''Put it in-Inside o-of me..''

So he does,

he _slams_ in inside of her

they both moan at the sensation; he pauses-

''Each and every time I thrust into you; Scream my name,'' he hotly breaths into her ear-

She nods, as he lifts up one of her legs, and places it over his shoulders-

noticing he hadn't started moving- ''F-fuck me...'' she said,

''What's the magic word?''

''P-please...bump into me as hard as you want- You can do whatever you want to my body, E-eren..'' She moans, and with that, he pounds into her- _Hard_ -

''You're so tight!'' he grunts, thrusting into her,

he relished her tight walls wrapping his cock, smirking at her sexual expression.

"Ah!" Mikasa moaned, clenching her walls around his cock and her leg over his shoulder,  
"Daddy! You- you're s-so big!" she moaned, thrusting her hips with his pace,

He's aware she called him ''Daddy'', and that only made him even more hard,

he groaned and bucked his hips faster.

"You're so tight, baby." he leaned down and swirled his tongue around her nipple.

''Eren- Mm~ harder'' she moans-

He smiled as he nibbled on the nub before running his tongue over it,

he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up onto him,

she was straddling him, while he gripped her hips with one hand and her hair in the other.

he pulled her in for a passionate kiss as he continued to ram into her,

shee moaned into the kiss,

and Eren sucked on Mikasa's tongue,

She bounced up and down while he pounded into her,

He pulled away- "Your moans are so pretty, baby." he says,

he moved her unto the hay-filled floor- and hovered over her.

"But I want to hear your screams." he groans, in her ear- and With that,

he thrusted into her _**HARD**_ and moved at great speed as he held her legs apart,

"AH! FUCK- IT FEELS S-SO GOOD~~'' she screams- scratching at her back- causing him to groan,

He panted and groaned at the feeling of her nails scratching his back.

he never knew he had a scratching kink- her doing it to him, only.

"Mm~ Eren- Your cock is so big~'' she screamed, moving her hand to hold down her bouncing breasts- feeling her climax approach.

he rammed into her with; bucking his hips,

''Damn It, Mikasa!'' he panted; kissing her beautiful; soft lips,

''E-eren! I feel you so far inside of me!" she moaned out, the coil in my tummy tightening.

''I'm gonna' cum soon!'' He grunts,

The sensation of Eren's hands on her clit was only pushing Mikasa closer and closer to her approaching orgasm.

"Daddy," she managed to get out. "Go- gonna cum!'' she screamed in pleasure-

He moved his hips even faster,

And soon Mikasa cums- shaking from the impact-

Eren felt her on his cock- and was so close to the edge-

Just when Mikasa thought it was over- he removed his cock, he lifted her up- and placed her on her backside.

He then lifted up one of her legs; and inserted his cock again-

''I haven't cum yet'' He whispered in her ears- then proceeds to pound into her,

''MM~ YEAH~'' She screams, thrusting her own hips toward him,

''Cum for me, baby'' He pants,

she threw her head back against him- squirting her cum; with him inside of her, screaming, moaning,

He thrust into her one last time,

before releasing inside of her walls. -"Good girl.." he said, kissing her on the forehead and pulling out.

She collapsed against him; and he caught her before she hit the ground,

''Let's go to my room;'' he lifts up the weak Mikasa,

searches around the room for their discarded clothes,

and dresses the both of them,

At exactly two o:clock at night; an hour after Eren had snuck into the hotel; and carried her up to his room- Mikasa had woken up from a hot dream,

in the dream; she felt Eren inside of her again- and the dream had gotten so insanely hot that she woke up in a sweat,

she began to touch herself- sticking her fingers in her mouth- imagining it as Eren's cock,

and the good fucking she got in the storage room might have been one of the most greatest feelings she had ever gotten,

but it wasn't enough,

She got up from the bed; and opened the ''Teachers' only'' drawer,

she was looking for something to satisfy herself with.

She didn't want to wake Eren- because she thought that he might have been too tired, plus; she couldn't really ask him- she were too shy... Too weak,

thinking back on it- she had called him ''daddy'', which was weird; because she... never says that.

But the way he pounded into her; she wanted to call him more than that,

finding exactly what she was looking for; which was a ton of Dildo's and adult sex tools;

That's why the hotel is called the grand Saccharine; because It was so sweet and mature- but the college students weren't allowed to use these; because of the males' horny behavior- And the teachers didn't want to hear any of the many moans.

she picked up a Dildo; that resembled Eren's cock. Only it was smaller,

It'll have to do,

laying back on the bed; she rubbed her clit; fingering herself, sticking the dildo inside of her mouth; sucking on it,

picturing Eren in her mouth,

she moans his name-

waking Eren up from his slumber,

he rubbed his eyes; awakening to see a moaning Mikasa.

''What are you doing?''

she gasps, removing her fingers from her panties;

''I... I was just..''

noticing exactly what she was doing- he smirked;

''Why Is it that you have a plastic dick in your hands?''

''...I-''

''You're being disobedient, Mika,'' he says,

''I-I'm sorry, I couldn't... I c-couldn't contain myself'' she whispers, apologizing,

''Hm... You need a punishment,'' he says, groaning,

''P-punishment?'' Mikasa asks,

''I told you not to fuck yourself- cause' I'm here to do it, But you did so anyway,''

''E-eren-''

he started kissing her wet lips- squeezing her butt-cheeks-

all he had to do was slide her bra and panties off; since they were already loose,

as for him; all he did was remove his robe;

He wasted no time to insert his cock- all the while having three fingers inside of her, pumping her in and out,

Yes E-ere... need your cock so badly, please, please I need you in me... need your big, thick manly cock in my dripping hole please,~, f-fuck I need you so bad! Wanna feel you deep in me... gonna feel so good when you knot me, please~" mikasa moans- _**loudly,**_

he smirked, and pushed two more fingers inside of her, while thrusting his cock;

"You like that, don't you, Slut? Like having my fingers deep inside you?" he shoved them in extra hard making sure to put pressure in his prostate for emphasis,

"Fuck yes, E-e-eren!" I bit my lip.

"Eren's fingers- his cock is so huge!~ so good... mmm Eren, faster... hit my naughty spot again..." mikasa moans-

he moved down to the mark on her neck , scraping his teeth against it.

she flinched and Eren felt possessiveness surge through his cock

she would not only see, but feel this mark for months to come.

he angled his cock to hit her spot again and again,

still lapping and nipping at her neck.

his cock throbbed inside of her; at her broken moans and whines.

"You're so beautiful," he growled before sinking his teeth into the mark again.

she mewled and eren groaned out, " _Mine_ ," as mikasa's moans grew louder,

"Yes, yes E-eren, yours! Mark me, Eren, I W-want E-Everyone to see it! I Want them to see how slutty I am for you, Eren... yeah... Eren- faster... fuck me with your fingers Eren! I Wanna cum for Eren, and suck your big thick cock so it's all slick when you pump me! fuck Eren, gimme! Gonna cum so much for you!"

mikasa never said such things in her life before;

but goddamn did his cock feel good,

so good that she's addicted to it.

nobody feels better than he does; nobody can fuck her like he could,

he sped up his pace-

"Good little slut. Spill all your pretty white cum all over my cock. Make a mess of yourself." eren groans.

he kissed her sloppily, his fingers pumping in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace.

he pinned both her arms down; keeping her from grabbing anything for support-

he paused in between to massage her sweet spot with his cock-

"Cum all over Daddy's hand," eren growled lapping at the mark again.

"Nnghhh, yeahhhhh, ! I... I ahhh!" she cums-

cum spilled all over, pouring out of mikasa, and covering his hand as he pumped her.

"Like ~ahhhhhh~ like that, Eren?" she asked, clenching around his fingers as they still teased her prostate.

he smiled and kissed her-

''Yeah, Just like that,''

he pulls out of her-

''Wanna' do something for me?'' he asks her- holding his cock,

''Y-yes.. W-what I-Is I-It?''

''C'mere,'' he growles huskily

and she does as told, crawling to him on the bed-

he leaned against the headboard on his knees- As his huge length stood proud between his legs,

Mikasa licks hungrily at his cock, wet with precum.

She sucked at the sides, licking up and down before opening her mouth wide and sucking on the head.

she pulled off with a loud wet pop, moaning and licking her lips before sucking him back into her mouth, taking more.

she kept my throat totally relaxed and fed his length in bit by bit, bobbing my head slightly until;

"Easy, don't hurt your throat... fuck... mmh... that feels good. Your mouth is so wet. Can you take me all the way?" Eren teases, knowing she could,

"So pretty, sucking my cock." he groans,

she pulled off again, tonguing his slit and licking his precum from her lips.

"Eren's cock is so big..." she licked him from root to tip.

"So yummy... I wanna choke on Your thick cock... wanna feel it fill up my throat," Mikasa moaned, moaned, lapping at his crown lewdly before sinking onto it again.

"Mmh, Baby takes my cock so well. Fuck," I moaned. "Look so pretty on my cock." Eren growls- admiring her pretty face,

she couldn't help but get so wet from his praises-

''Fuck, baby your throat feels so good." he tells her,

his hips bucked into the heat. his cock pulsed precum; causing him to groan, hid climax approaching faster than he'd wanted,

she swallowed around him and let him fuck her throat, her fingers gripping his hips.

They traveled over his hip bones, where he was sensitive. she looked up and saw his face screwed up like it gets when he's about to cum,

suddenly, he pulled away from her- turning her over to her back side-

''Why'd... Y-you t-take i-it away f-from m-me?'' Mikasa moans- feeling his cock enter her anus-

''Cause' This is your punishment-''

''Oh, Eren!'' She screams from the pleasure-

"Your ass is so tight; too tight for a slut like you. I should fuck you more often," he groans- pounding into her from behind-

''"Oh~ yes,, please! I want your cock," Mikasa whined, enjoying the hot fullness of having him inside her. It was the best feeling in the world.

he pulled all the way out only to slam back in. he moaned, "Look at you all stretched around my cock. Taking me like the good little slut you are."

mikasa's voice catches in her throat-

"Does that feel good? Tell me how much you love this cock," Eren growled as he thrust into her- grinding against it.

"EREN! I love it so much! I Wanted you so bad! Fuck my needy ass, pound me, please, I want it! EREN'S cock feels so good in my slutty little ass! So big..." she pushed further back onto him, swiveling her hips a little, grinding on him as she savored the feeling of his length rubbing against her walls.

he watched her with hooded eyes.

Her lustful expression made Eren's cock swell more.

"Mmh, your ass feels so good baby; so beautiful." Eren kissed her neck- "You love getting fucked, don't you? So slutty for me...''

She turned my face to him, panting as he began to suck on her earlobe.

", fuck my ass..." Mikasa whined. "Harder Daddy, make me feel it!"

And when she says ''daddy'' again- his cock twitches,

Eren pulled away from her- so that Mikasa was in his laps.

using the new found leverage he pounded her.

"Is that better? Hard enough for you?'' He asks her, bouncing her up and down on his cock,

''Mhm~'' she hums,

''Love your pussy being filled by cock don't you? Tell me how much you love it," Eren growled, his hips snapping into her tight heat.

The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with the lewd sounds of their sex filled the room.

"Daddy~y~y~" she whimpered, her voice wavering with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Drool leaked from the corner of her mouth and she bit the sheets in bliss,

as he snapped his hips roughly.

His hands were bruising on he- hips.

she reached forward, grasping at Eren's thigh as she keened,

the tip of his penis ramming her sweet spot, making her vision go white and blurry at the edges.

"So beautiful, so wrecked..." he moaned drilling her.

he could feel his cock bulging. "Fuck," he groaned; making sure to slam into Mikasa's prostate repeatedly with bruising force.

his hands gripped her hips tightly as he lost himself in her tight heat.

she whimpered as he grunted below her.

his legs felt like lead -and my cock was throbbing,

heavy inside of her, aching and neglected.

Eren draped himself over her, rutting roughly, and forcing his way inside of her,

He curled her hot, pulsing organ.

she cried out as he touched her.

Partially because of the sensitivity, but also because his knot was beginning to build at the base of his cock and was catching on her rim.

He wrapped an arm across her bare back, and hoisted her upright; holding her firmly to him as he thrust his hips against her pussy, possessive growls rumbling deep in his chest.

He came within her- deep inside of her,

and so Did she,

He kissed her on her lips- thrusting one final time;

''You're so good- So beautiful,'' he tells her- lifting her up to carry her back to her own room-

''You are the only one...'' she falls asleep- tired from the pleasurable work they had done,

she smelled of him; his scent lingered on her.

when he finally got to her door- he quickly unlocked it with the key left by her door- opened it; and flayed her on the soft bed.

Closing the door behind himself, covering her up with the soft- cold hotel covers'

The next morning; Jean and Historia met up in the grand Saccharine's food parlor,

He told her that he had already sent the link to everyone; And shared the pictures worldwide,

''So... What do you propose we put the pictures on?'' Historia asked, twiddling her thumb,

''What do you mean?'' Jean asked, taking a sip of his cola.

Historia felt so wrong for doing this to her friend; But then again, She thought Mikasa deserved it- She thought that Mikasa got all of the attention,

And Historia didn't like that- She wanted all of the popularity,

And this would make people see Mikasa in a new light; and soon, people will stop talking to her.

Historia would have all of her fame back,

''I mean, where'll we hang the pictures? Yeah, people have the photos' on their phones- but how long will that last?'' Historia asked-

''Oh, right! Um, Well... We'll just put them on the schools' build-board- No, the advertisement board!'' Jean explains; getting all sorts of ideas'

''But... We aren't even at school-''

''We'll just hang them up when we get back to the school- But not at the hotel- Because we don't wanna' ruin Hanji's... You know-''

''Yeah. So... Do you think everyone got the pictures already?'' Historia asked, finally picking up a fry; and eating it politely,

''I'd say that at least some people did- Judging by the looks' on those guys' faces'' Jean explains- Pointing his finger at a group of boy's holding phones,

''Damn It-'' One guy says;

''Wow; You'd think she wouldn't be the type to do something like this,'' another one says,

''Holy shit- That's hot!''

''I really wanna hit it, now''

and the lewd comments continue- for the boy's;

As for the girls that just entered the parlor- well, the reactions were entirely different,

They called her things like: Slut, and Whore, and scum, cock-wanting, cum-dumpster,

Any and everything they could think of,

and soon- everyone in the parlor had gotten the pictures- the many pictures,

some people felt sorry for her-

some people felt aroused by It,

and they could- No, they would keep looking at the same pictures.

Over and over,

again and again,

Historia and Jean got up to leave the now crowded parlor- because the work had been done;

''She will come to me- and I'll make her beg,'' He tells Historia- and the two of them leave,

Without a single trace.

I woke up later than usual; tired from...Eren,

I realized the only thing I were wearing was that same thin white nightgown I wore two nights ago-

Last night... I said some really... Sexual things- Like.. ''daddy'',

And I feel so stupid for saying it- literally, I embarrassed myself,

I wonder what he thought about it...

It was like... I couldn't even speak properly- nor breathe,

I was...- I was caught in his grasp,

And now- I'm even more scared and nervous to face him..

It's amazing at what sex could do to your mind,

Or better yet- What _he_ could do to _me_.

It's Odoriferous, really,

I don't think I'll ever be as confident as I was last night,

But, I know that I'm weaker than before.

After I get done brushing my teeth; and combing my hair- I exit the room-closing the door behind me, of course- And walk down the stack of stairs,

I was going to wait for Historia; so that we could walk together with the rest of the girls', But I just thought she needed her beauty sleep- even though she's one of the first ones' to get up; early.

I stop at Annie's door; and I knock on it in a particular pattern, So that she knows it's me,

Thump-thump,

Thump-thump-thump,

Thump-thump-thump-thump.

But I get no answer,

Until thirty minutes after.

''Mikasa...'' she tells me; hanging on to the door for moral support,

Her degree of sleeplessness,

''Come, on. Let's go take a walk or something-''

''I... I really can't,'' she tells me-

''What do you mean?''

''I mean...I have to go see Hanji... But- I'll just skip out on it,''

''Oh, That's fine then...-''

''Oh, fuck it. C'mon Kasa'' She tells me- grabbing my hand and pulling me outside- gently,

I can tell that ''Hanji'' wasn't the reason why Annie claimed she couldn't, but I won't pry into anyone's' business- much less hers,

We were already outside; walking on the curve of the street-

we were going to go stick our feet in the Jacuzzi- when we saw a group of males; boys,

that consisted of; Reiner, bertholdt, Jean, and three other boys I never even met before,

When they saw Annie- They waved- but when they saw me,

I can't exactly tell what the look on their faces were- but I still felt so uncomfortable; Thinking about what Bertholdt had done with his hands when all of us were at the pool, and same for Reiner.

They all just kept staring at me- with intense eyes.

The eyes again.

''The hell are you looking at?'' Annie asked-

''Why're you hangin' out with her, still?'' I heard an unknown voice ask from the group,

''What?'' I ask,

''Come over here, Mikasa. We gotta' task for ya''

''Reiner, stop-'' Annie tries to say-

Bertholdt somehow found a way to sneak up behind us, Well. Me,

He had lifted me up; using his tallness to his advantage;

Sticking his hands inside of my underwear- while Reiner ran up to us- groping me-

It all happened so fast- That Annie wasn't able to process it fast enough.

but it all sunk into her head after awhile- and she Immediately acted out of instinct.

But Bertholdt and The group moved out of the way- Dodging her kick,

Unfortunately; Reiner didn't move quick enough; and he suffered the hard kick.

He fell to the ground; clutching his gut, his stomach as he coughed from the impact.

Bertholdt came to his service, lifting his arm up; and around his neck-

''We were only trying to feel you- I mean, To see if you really were a G cup!'' He lied- supporting reiner over him.

''What's wrong with you?'' I ask- feeling violated and ever more uncomfortable,

''Kasa...-''

 _''What Is wrong with you?!''_ I ask, as I start to tear up- pulling my dress down,

''Kasa... Don't cry!'' Annie pats my back friendly, ushering for us to leave back to the hotel.

But I start to sniff, as loose tears fall freely from my eyes.

''It's okay- Don't worry. I'll get them back for you.''

When we got back to the hotel, the eyes never left me.

Annie and I parted ways to go to our rooms',

I heard whispers.

And When I walked past some people, I heard weird sounds erupt from their' mouths'

Such as mocking moans- As they pretended to hold something in their hands- jerking it off.

I knew exactly what that was.

I hadn't seen Eren either,

But I saw Levi, and the rest of the teachers that weren't Eren.

They were talking about something very Important; But he took a glance at me.

I quickly look away, running softly up the trail of stairs.

''Slut,''

''Whore,''

''Cum-dispenser,''

''Skank,''

''Prostitute,''

The words just wouldn't stop coming,

''Porn-star,''

''Look at that Bitch,''

''Now; My boyfriend wants to leave me for her! Can you believe that?!''

They never stopped coming.

''Well. At least now we have somethin' good to whack off to,''

''She sells her body for money! such a shame- cause' She had a nice fucking body,''

''I would love to get in that!''

''There goes my chances with her.''

And they would never stop coming.

Because they had some sort of photo's... That I didn't get a chance to see,

I don't have my phone anymore.

It was crushed in the street, by the hands of my demon.

But they had the pictures of me- doing things that I never had done before,

Getting and Idea; I just remembered,

There was a laptop; hidden in the shelf of the closet;

not hesitating to get it; I opened the closet door- grabbed the dusted laptop,

took a seat on the bed; opened it-

The laptop had been hidden there for me; Sasha and Hitch told me that I'd need some sort of device for the latest gossip happening around the hotel,

It was once Hitch's- But she had gotten a new one for her birthday; and since she were my friend- she gifted it to me.

Much to my surprise; Her and Marlowe were the laptops' screen-saver; they were kissing, and it looked like the photo had been taken by a professional.

We all knew she had a thing for Marlowe.

I pressed the enter button; and was greeted with the Spark app.

It was already opened in the web;

the spark app was just the Instagram app; but that had recently gotten removed from all devices- because if technical difficulties.

A predicament.

What caught my eyes; was an account called: ''Exposing_S''

When I clicked on the profile; It had a bunch of dirty pictures.

Pictures of some girls I didn't even know,

Pictures of lewd text messages', And items,

so much dirty things.

But what really caught my eyes the most of all; was a photo of a girl with medium-length black hair,

A girl; named Mikasa Ackerman.

Me.

...I... Was smiling at something; looking up at the camera, While my breasts were exposed to the view..

I never took a picture like that in my life!

What the hell was this?!

Scrolling down; I found... comments-

What also got to me- Was that the accounts ''name'' wasn't actually Exposing_s, but it was called; ''Mika-Kasa''

...

Was this someone trying to impersonate me?!

Well, yes, obviously, It is.

But...Why?!

The caption of the picture was:

''I'm so bored! Anybody wanna' play with me?''

I would never say anything like that! Not ever!

The comments were so... so disgusting,

''I'll play wit you,'' one of the comments read- misspelling words

''I just came.'' the other comment read,

there was so much more- making me feel sick and disgusted-

there was a bunch of other pictures, too.

One of them; one of the pictures had something in my mouth-

And I knew exactly what It was.

Didn't they all know that I didn't... That I don't even have a phone?

The last photo had something.

Something that actually happene.

It was of Eren and I.

He was kissing down my neck- as I held my head up for him. His arms were rapped around me as well.

W-when did they even get this?! How?!

closing the laptop rather hard; I put it on the bed; and begin to cry,

I Cried and cried and cried.

I cried my heart out,

Well would you look at that.

I'm sobbing; curled up- tucking my knees against me; crying like a little baby.

Is this the price I have to pay?

And I know that they have those pictures; just locked into their phones.

Odoriferous.

Even If they did delete it- It'll still remain there.

Because nothing's ever truly deleted.

Besides- It'll always remain inside all of their brains'.

That's the power; of the memory,

They will cherish the pictures;

they will feed off the memories of it,

They will do whatever they want with them, Imagining themselves within me,

And it disgusts me.

So I lay here- and I cry; until me hearts' content.

the students not only laughed when I was called a "slut" or a "whore",

but also;.. They joined in.

One by one.

Another student also hit on me because of my "title."

The worst experience was when another kid groped me,

When Bertholdt touched me.

When Reiner humiliated me.

Eren had been so busy all day; that he didn't have any time to go see his love.

But, now that he's done with It all- He can finally go see her.

Last night; she was so dirty- So sexy, so hot.

She always is,

But the words she said-

Truly, he loves this girl.

Everything about her.

so when he saw her crying out front by the pool; he didn't know what to do,

He had saw her crying before- on their first encounter with each other- but this was different.

She looked really, really hurt this time.

Not hesitating; he walked up to her and took a seat next to her,

she seemed jumpy;

''Where's Eren and Mikasa?'' Levi asked; Looking at Erwin who had just arrived today.

''What's wrong?'' Eren asked Mikasa; as she sobs, biting her nail,

''...Nothing!''

''You're so stubborn,'' He chuckles,

''Why are... You here?'' She asks him,

'''Cause' I saw you; and was lookin' for you,''

She wipes here eyes clean; and looks at him-

''And why's that?'' She asks; With a pleadingly Innocent voice.

Her Innocence was forming something in him,

''You called me Daddy,'' he smirks,

She feels so embarrassed- so she looks the other way, as her hair blows with the wind,

''It's alright; I loved It;'' He smirks again,

he then lifts her up; and sits her on his laps;

It surprised Mikasa- It did,

but she took comfort to the beating of his heart.

She was shorter than him by a few inches; so she fit perfectly,

He kisses her forehead,

''Eren... I'm hurting..'' she cries;

''Where?''

''All over...''

''Why- What's wrong?'' he asks her, concerned,

She wanted to tell him- tell him everything;

But she couldn't.

Because she's too weak.

Too powerless,

''Nothing... Just forget I said anything..'' She gets up off of his laps, walking into the small room beside the pool;

He follows her-

''No, tell me;'' He demands,

''Nevermind...Its nothing..'' She tries to leave the room after she grabbed her slippers from the self; but he blocks the way of the door,

"Wait just a minute there, darlin'. Where're you goin'?" He's holding her in place, preventing her from moving away.

She gasps from the surprise;

"You're hurting me," she squeaks, desperately trying to slide out of his grasp by pushing at his tightly coiled fingers with her free hand.

But he was too strong.

''You've been acting so strange lately;' He explains, loosening his hand a little- because he didn't want to hurt her.

He kicks the door closed with his foot; pining her arms against the wall.

''N-not here! S-somebody might h-hear u-us'' She tells him,

''You best be be quiet, then- Though I doubt you'd be able to; I'm gonna' make you scream'' He growls,

''W-Were g-going t-to get caught!'' She says-

''Good. Then everyone will know that you belong to me;''

She tries to move her arms a little, but he only smirks-

''This time; no touching,'' he breathes, whispering in her ear,

''I haven't even seen Mikasa at all today, Levi.'' Hanji tells Levi, shrugging,

''Come to think of it, I haven't seen Her since that party last night- But even so; she was so distant,'' Petra says, holding olou's hand,

''Damn It, we need more hands- these tables are heavy!'' Olou stated; removing his hand from Petra's- gently- to help Hanji, Levi, Mike and Erwin lift the round table that was on the first floor.

They only had one more day at the hotel; and they were packing up early- because they were leaving tomorrow at noon.

Well, technically- they only had a day and a half.

They would all be leaving the Grand Saccharine hotel; and Hanji would be going with them- so that she could start working at the college.

''Besides, Why're you so concerned? The hotels' as big as an elephant! Well... It's bigger- but she could probably be up in her room-'' Hanji says,

''-She Isn't- I already looked there,'' Petra explains,

''Why do you hate Jaeger so much, Anyway? Olou asked;

''He's having an affair with Mikasa,'' Levi grouches,

The group went silent for a moment;

''Isn't she eighteen?'' Petra asks,

''Yes. But sex with a teacher is prohibited either way.'' Levi tells her; lifting up a chair with no problem.

''He's twenty years old, right? That's just two years above her...'' Hanji explains,

''Fucking a student is not allowed,'' He tells her- with an Icy tone;

''Jeez, Levi. And how do you know this?'' Hanji asks, finishing up with the decorations that they put together,

Erwin was quiet the entire time- thinking about something important.

''I know because; Last night-''

''What?! What happened last night?! Hanji excitedly asked-

''Let me finish,''

'' I just Know- her feelings for him are damned obvious. Every time someone mentions Eren's name; She makes this face-''

He heard laughter in the area-

familiar laughter,

The laughter of Mikasa.

and so did the other teachers beside him.

She was holding hands with somebody- smilling and laughing- as He kissed down her stomach-tickling her.

He then realized it was Eren.

Eren-Fucking-Jaeger.

He hates Eren Jaeger.

they were holding hands; kissing each other passionately against the wall-

but he soon led her inside; and up the stairs,

When she thought no one was looking.

But Levi saw her, and so did the other teachers.

''The fuck are you two doing?'' Levi had asked, as the others stood silent;

''The fuck does it look like?'' She asked; mocking Levi's words.

Eren always wondered why Mikasa talked to Levi like that; why she seemed so bitter towards him, but he never asked.

''You Want me to answer that?- Well It looks like you're doing something you aren't suppose to,'' Levi evenly says,

Eren kept quiet- until mikasa told him to talk.

''Again with this?! I told you already! What does It matter about what I do?!'' she yells; pinching the bridge of her nose.

''M-mikasa, Dear..'' Petra tried to calm her down- but Mikasa had a fire lit right under her.

''Good luck getting her to calm down-When something lights a fire under her, there's no going back,'' Eren teases; smiling at her,

''Keep it shut; Jaeger,'' Olou says, While Mike sniffs the area,

''I'm just trying to protect you-'' Levi sighs,

''Protect me from what?! What could you possibly protect me from- Whatever I decide to do with My life is none of your business!'' Mikasa yells,

''Actually, It is my business-''

''Fuck you.'' Mikasa tiredly says; sticking up her middle finger to Levi- Then takes Eren's hand; and walks outside.

''Oh, my god... Levi...'' Hanji exhales,

She's too far gone for him;

He supposes, he should just give-up.


End file.
